One Piece Times up
by Dcaryazzeye
Summary: In the future the worlds gone to hell the navy control everything and with their new dread solders all is lost and times running out. Nico Robin quickly runs for the island of Bermuda in hopes too learn of a way to save everyone with the straw hats gone its now all on her and (OC's) The straw hats kids Bellemere, Olivia, Freddy, and Ryuma to help her save the world.
1. Disclaimer

This is a Disclaimer i don't own one piece this is a non for profit fan made story and should not be sold.

All rights of one piece are owned by their rightful owner.

Enjoy my fanfic story

Update:

I've descided that ill will list all updates on the disclaimer for all readers from now on

4/7/18 I've added a bit more to chapter 12 future chapters are coming but slowly I've got writers block but a friend is helping me through it

also been brought to my attention that i have few spelling errors and grammar in some of the chapters ill get to them when i can

21/7/18 I've gone through a few chapters cleaning them up (spelling grammar, but keeping it all the same story so don't need to re read)

Chapter 10, i can't believe how long it took me but half of chapter 10 was not uploaded i have now corrected that (Don't need to read if want it just more character development nothing key to the story was cut). despite that i still fell like an idiot.

Here for your patients i'll upload a preview of the future chapter as chapter 13. its just a sample of whats coming more stuff will be added to it but it should still keep you interested.

Future chapters are coming i got about 1 and half done i'm just doing my re reading and linking it to the story this will take time but they are still coming

27/7/18 I've done 2 more chapters (13 and 14) i did a few changes to 13 to make the charters stick to their roles but its the same if you read that half already, i sort of rushed the last one trying to get something up before other things prevent me so enjoy. the next few chapters will still be a wait so don't hold your breath but i'm not finished yet

7/9/18 Hey all I've been pretty busy so not be able to do anymore work on my story it's still floating around in the back of my head i've gotten another chapter sort of written but it will be slow process I've got so much stuff happening that for a while i completely forgot about it, ill get back to writing soon all i can ask is still be patient till I've finished the next few chapters before i'll upload them, also i am re reading chapters and slowly correcting grammer spelling and other stuff again slow process.


	2. Chapter 1: To Bermuda

**The Damaged pirate ship Pont Du Gard is racing towards the Island of Bermuda with a Navy ship in close pursuit**

One of the deck hands runs out onto the deck calling to anyone who will listen, "Location of the navy ship?"

The crewman in the lookout yelled down to him, "Still behind us, we are just keeping out of range of the cannons?"

The deck hand put a hand on his head clearly unhappy about the situation, "Shit, someone quick go Find Commander Robin!" The deck hand then turned around to see Robin standing behind him.

"No need I'm here", Nico Robin was standing on deck with a very concerned look on her face, it was clear she had just finished doing her own assessment of the situation and was worried,

"Commander Robin what do we do?" asked the Deck hand with clear worry in his voice

Robin did another quick scan of the ship to confirm what she's thinking, then she yelled to the crewman on lookout, "How long before we reach Bermuda?"

The Crewman yelled back "Best guess 30 mins away at current speed, as long as no more surprises happen"

Robin then walked to the back of the ship to check out the Navy ship still on their tail, "how are we going staying out of range of their cannons"

The deck hand nodded, "we have Freddy using his powers to increase our speed but still we are just barely staying out of range, I'm not sure how much longer we can continue to stay ahead of them to be honest"

Robin Put a hand on her chin clearly giving more thought to the situation

The deck hand spoke allowed "this is not good we are in trouble, we have sustained heavy damage to the ship and repairs are slow", Robin stopped him, with a very serious look on her face "For now continue to focus on keeping the ship afloat and maintaining speed"

Robin then gazed over at her son Freddy who was wearing his usual outfit which consisted of a Hawaiian shirt, green cargo shorts, with his hair in the same style as Franky's, currently standing on the main deck and using his devil fruit powers, the wind wind Fruit to fill the sails with wind trying to increase the ships speed. Only thought going through her head was, he's been doing that for 2 hours now how much longer can he keep going before he collapses.

Robins attention was drawn up the nearby mast when she heard someone yelling out from the top of the mast, "SUPER, finally finished repairing the front sails, that should add more zip to the ship", Robin looked up and saw a girl with long black hair, she was wearing a tight- fitting, pink t-shirt, a pair of black trousers, and a cyborg arm where her left arm should be

Robin yelled up the mast "fantastic job Olivia"

Olivia looked down a waved at Robin, "thanks Mum" then started to scale down the mast, making her way back to the deck where she looks face to face with an annoyed Looking Robin, "What's wrong?", Robin just sighed and shook her head "No matter how many times I ask you not too, you still call me mum in front of the crew"

Olivia put a hand behind her head and laughed, "guess you still need to tell me a few more times than", Robin just smiled and looked up at the sails "Good job fixing the sails"

Olivia looking very pleased with herself,

"Thanks" then paused for a second with a smirk, "Robin," then had a little chuckle, "Tell Freddy to stop using his powers and I'll begin repairs on the main sail" before Olivia started walking towards the main mast Robin stopped her,

"Olivia wait, I believe it would be better for you to rest for now, something tells me we will be fighting soon"

Olivia looked at her mother, "Things are worse than I thought then" then looked at her arm and smiled "I've been waiting for a chance to test my new upgrades out anyway" she then flexed her arm and began doing checks on her arm, making sure everything was in working order.

The ship then violently jolted to the side as a cannon ball slammed into the hull, "What was that?"

SHIT! was heard from the crow's nest. "Commander Robin, the navy ship somehow closed the gap, we are now in range, what do we do"

Olivia ran past Robin "I'm on it, I'll stop the cannonballs." And headed towards the back of the ship, Robin Looked to Bermuda and quickly judged they were still about 15 mins away, "Olivia hold them off, if you can"

"No Problem", Olivia got to the rear of the ship just as the navy ship had fired another volley of cannonballs at them, thinking fast Olivia pointed her arm at them, raising her forearm revealing her mini gun and shouted, "WEAPON'S LEFT", she began firing her mini gun shooting the cannonballs out of the sky with great velocity and accuracy. "Yeah, that should stop you navy scum from hitting us!"

Robin then looked over at Freddy started thinking if it was possible to use his powers to increase the speed of the ship more.

Robin Hurried over to Freddy who looked like her was putting all he had into filling the sails with his wind wind power just to keep the ship moving, "Freddy how are you holding out?"

Freddy clearly showing fatigue answered as best he could, "I'm getting pretty tired I've been doing this for over 2 hours now", It was Obvious that Freddy would not be able to put much more into it he was clearly at his limit, but Robin still had to ask, "Is it possible to add more wind to the sails"

Freddy shook his head, "Can't risk it, the sails will rip if I push them any harder" sure enough when Robin looked at the sails she could see they were in worse condition than she thought, they were tatted from the battle earlier and just barely holding together with Freddy Constantly blowing his wind wind powers at them, "Besides, if I don't get a rest soon I think I'm going to collapse"

Robin sympathised with Freddy being exhausted, they all were. but now was not the time to rest they still needed him, "I know you're tired Freddy, but we need you to keep going, we need to get to the island?"

Freddy nodded saying he understood the situation, "I'll do my best, not sure how much longer the sails will last though, with what seem to be new found strength Freddy then started to increase the wind he was blowing into the sails, only slightly increasing the ships speed but at this point every little bit helps

Robin now smiling at Freddy for finding the strength to continue "Thank you, Freddy".

Robin went back to the main deck Gathering everyone who was not doing a critical job and started telling everyone the plan? "Everyone listen up, I believe the best plan of action for us is as soon as the ship lands we abandon ship and head inland as quick as we can, we are going to force the navy to leave their ship if they wish to come after us then we will have a fighting chance".

One of the crewmen voiced his concern, "Commander is it wise to abandon ship the navy will over power us with ease."

Robin ready for exactly that question replied, "That's why we will run the ship ashore on the beach, then we can use the Pont Du Gard as a shield while we run into the forest, we will force them to leave their ship if they want to come after us giving us a better chance to fight," before Robin could finish a few cannonballs went flying straight into the main mast causing it to break. Robin, Freddy and Olivia could only look in horror as the main mast split and fell into the sea causing the ship to lose half its speed and come to a crawl.

Freddy ceased using his powers and joined Robin as they headed to the rear of the ship where Olivia was still fending off the cannonballs, "Sorry about the mast there were too many for me to shoot down", Freddy came up next to Olivia "Don't worry the sails were about to come apart anyway, here let me help you" Freddy raised both his hands in the air "Hurricane gale!" and a Hugh gust of wind shoots out of them helping Olivia to repel the cannonballs "Thanks Freddy, I think we can hold them for now".

Robin noticed that every time Freddy used his Hurricane gale the ship was slowly being pushed forward but her attention was drawn to the fact that despite the ship losing most of its speed the navy ship kept its distance, "This doesn't make sense"

"What is it" asked Freddy, "we have slowed down, yet the navy ship is keeping its distance, it must be there intent too just keep firing volley after volley at us till they sink us"

Robin was correct for the next few minutes the navy ship was keeping its distance still following the Port Du Gard and continued firing volley after volley at them and eventually Olivia and Freddy began to feel very fatigued and some cannonballs started to get through their defence.

"Shit another one got through this is bad I'm starting to run out of ammo" yelled Olivia, "Robin do you have a plan I'm about to collapse here" yelled Freddy as he was shaking with exhaustion.

the ship started to shake more violent with every cannonball that hit her, and all Robin could do was look at the beach it was so clear, she just stared at it and shook her head as she thought "we almost made it too".

Freddy Finally just collapsed he was too exhausted to go on, without him helping Olivia the number of cannonballs hitting the ship started going up, the ship was shaking so violently that Robin couldn't even move closer to her kids, everyone was pinned where they are trying not to get Flung off the ship.

the situation could not get any worse, Olivia even shouted, "One more Volley and we are done for"

Everyone was getting ready to admit this is the end, Freddy laying on the deck breathing heavily just looked to the sky thinking is this the end of us, when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, using what little strength he had left he looked towards the beach and spotted someone wearing a red overcoat running towards the water, "Who's that?"

Olivia and Robin both looked towards the beach and could see a Man of average height wearing a red over coat, green hair, holding 3 swords running along the beach towards the shore,

Before Olivia or Robin could say who, they thought it was, everything stopped as everyone's attention was drawn to a crescent moon-like projectile of compressed air was launched from the beach with extreme speed crossed the water heading straight towards and hitting the navy ship, everything was silent you could hear a pin drop, when the navy ship launched its self into the air splitting into pieces, it had been sliced in half

you could hear the navy offices screaming for help as their ship started to go down.

Freddy just laid on the deck breathing in a sigh of relief, Robin walked back to the rear of the ship too make sure the navy ship will not be following them anymore, and saw Olivia just leaning back on the rail with a huge smile on her face taking in a deep breath and then accidently saying out loud, "Ryu, I could so kiss you right now"

Robin looked at Olivia smiling with her trademark mischievous smile, "you saw Ryuma on the beach too" now realizing she said it out loud Olivia quickly covered her mouth and started to blush, Robin just chuckled "Don't worry sweetie I won't say anything, promise" putting Olivia's mind at ease.

Olivia then breathed a sigh of relief, "What's Ryu doing at Bermuda last I heard he went back to Kuraigana island for training"

Robin began to think, "I do recall sending him a message asking him to meet us on Bermuda a few weeks ago, but I never heard back, I assumed he never got the message" Robin then thought I'm glad he's here we are in desperate need of help.

Olivia just had a big smile on her face, "I just glad he is here too it's been a too long since we last saw each other, I wonder how his been".

Freddy spoke up from the deck with a smirk, "Maybe his meet someone" Olivia smile vanished Robin even noticed a little sadness in her eyes at that comment, "Do you think so"

Robin could see Freddy smirking but was not sure if what he was saying was to get a rise out of his sister, or just not realising what his saying, "It's possible Ryuma is a guy after all, and it's been about 6 months since we last saw him so who knows how many girls he could have had"

Robin still pondered on what Freddy was doing, she then looked over at Olivia and could see his words were affecting her despite attempts trying to hide it,

"I don't think that sounds like Ryuma to me what about you Olivia", Olivia started to smile again as she quickly realised that Robin was Right, "Na that's definitely not Ryu" and chuckled with Robin.

Robin now happy that Olivia is smiling again, "Olivia sweetie, do you think you could check on the ship and start repairing it while we bring it to the docks"

"Sure, Mo…ahem, Robin but go easy on her I think she's one wrong move away from sinking" Olivia then got up and headed down into the ship to begin repairs, but not before shooting Freddy a mean glare as she walked past clearly not amused at his comments earlier.

Once Olivia was gone Robin walked over to Freddy who was now starting to sweat, as he watched Robin step ever closer to him, still to fatigued to move, Robin sat next time him and looked him right in the eye, "You really should not tease your sister like that"

Freddy smirked, "It's just a little teasing there's no harm"

Robin thought for a second before a wicked smile appeared on her face, "Then it's alright for me to tell her about Karina then?" Freddy went dead silent and just quietly replied "Message understood" Robin chuckled as she got up and walked away Freddy just continued to lay on the ground and muttered out loud "How does she always find out"


	3. Chapter 2: Bellemere appears

After some time, the Crew of the Port du Gard finally got their ship into the docks and as soon as everyone thought it was over their luck ran out, Olivia came running back onto the deck Yelling "Mum. Robin, we need to abandon ship" Robin looked at Olivia with a concerned look Why what's wrong, "The damage is to great there's nothing I can do we got probably 5 mins before the ships underwater"

"You sure". Olivia with a dead serious look on her face "I wish I could save her", Robin wasted no time and yelled out loud "Attention everyone Abandon Ship I repeat Abandon Ship grab everything you can and get to the docks quickly" Everyone worked together as quick as they could and where able to get everyone safely off the Port Du Gard as she started to sink, the last one off the ship was Olivia, standing from the docks she could only watch the ship sank into the deeps of the water knowing all she could do was feel sad for herself that she could not stop the ship from sinking, Robin patted Olivia on the back "you're so much like your Father, Franky loved his ship the sunny more than anything, like you do the Pont Du Gard",

Olivia looked at Robin with a smile

"you know Olivia, she's not really gone as long as you carry her spirt with you the Pont Du Gard will sail again" With Robins last words Olivia began smiling again " Yeah your right I promise the next ship I make will carry on the Pont Du Gard spirt and will be the best ship ever"

Freddy decided now was the time to ask Robin, "what we are going to do, we just lost our ship and we have no way off the island" Robin began to think very deeply "this is bad we have no way off the island now and we still need to complete our mission".

A few members of the crew started to offer suggestions, "Why don't we steal a ship and escape now we can come back in a few days", lets hide in the woods till the navy no longer believe we are here, "What if we ask around town see if we can barter a way off the island" Robin Raised her hand causing the crew to go silent "These are all valid ideas everyone but first and most importantly we can't leave till we complete our mission", one of the crew members spoke up, "lots of us are badly hurt Commander and we are exhausted if the navy comes after us now we are screwed".

"you're Right this is bad," Robin resumed her thinking for a minute till she had an idea, "Ok first we need to get the wounded away from here, second we need to be able to keep a low profile while on the island and last we can't leave till our missions complete"

"What are you suggesting Commander Robin" asked one of the men

"we are going to split up"

The Crew had a surprised look on their face

"all of you are going to steal a ship take the wounded and get away from here before any navy officers show up" Everyone was silent till one spoke up "and what are you going to do then"

"Me Freddy and Olivia are going to stay here on the island and finish the mission" Olivia interrupted "Hold up do you think that's a good idea"?

"I think it's our best cause of action, the navy know we are here, and as we speak they are probably sending troops to come after us, if we avoid being detected there lies our best chance of succeeding"

"Plus, it won't be just the 3 of you" Everyone's attention was drawn behind them towards a woman with long orange hair, wearing a revealing green and white bikini halter top, tight low-rider jeans, orange high-heeled sandals and 2 swords crossed on her back. walking down the docks towards them "Well is no-one going to say Hi"

Olivia was the first "Belle it's so good to see you again" then rushed over to give her a big hug, "Glad to see you are going well Bellemere, I see you got my message after all" added Robin. "Yeah I got your message"

"So Bellemere it's good to see you but why are you here" asked Freddy, Belle put on a cheeky smile "Oh you know just saving your butts from the navy, for a fee of cause" Freddy went silent from shock " So saving you from a Navy ship how's 10 thousand berries each sound"

"That's ridiculous besides it was Ryuma who" Belle cut Freddy off "Just for that I'm adding another 10 thousand too your debt" Freddy went silent and stayed that way while Robin and Olivia had a little chuckle and thought Belle is too much like her mum Nami.

"So, Belle have you seen Ryuma on the island yet?" Belle just sighed "don't get me started on that Idiot, I told him to wait for us at the broken bottle bar, While I came and got you guys" Olivia just had a confused look on her face and Freddy asked Belle why, "Because that idiot is too famous to be walking the streets without drawing attention to himself"

"Being a little harsh Belle" Belle just looked at Olivia "When does he ever go out and not cause a seen?"

Robin, Freddy and Olivia all just agreed silently saying Belle was right and it was a good idea to leave Ryuma at the bar

"Anyway, I overheard your plan Robin and I have to agree it would be a smart move to split up from your crew for now to help keep a low profile"

Robin smiled "I had a feeling you would agree" Belle then grabbed the attention of the crew " It would be a smart move to try and steal that ship" Belle was pointing at a small caravel ship on the other side of the dock "it's fully stocked with food, it will be a little cramp but it's ready to sail now, also the crews already tied up"

Olivia just had to ask how Belle knew they were tied up,

Belle showed a mischievous smile and shook her bag "they had some nice treasure on board by the way" Olivia just laughed, and Freddy put his hand to his head "I should have guessed" and started laughing with Olivia.

Robin turned to her crew "alright you have your orders go steal that ship leave as soon as possible and we will meet up in a week or 2 on Karamja island".

everyone agreed except for a few crew members who did not want to leave. "Commander I'm sorry but we simply must refuse your orders you are far too valuable to the new revolutionary army and we simply can't leave you under protected"

Robin was about to order them away when Belle walked past Robin straight up to the crew members with a serious look on her face "So you don't think I can do a good job Protecting Robin, is that it?" the crew members started to feel a little fear as Belle had a very scary look in her eyes the kind of look that no man in his right mind would object too, "No not all miss Belle" before he could finish Belle cut him off "Well good now isn't there a ship you should be stealing" and walked off Down the docks but not before turning back to Robin and the others "Hurry up you guys I don't want to spend all day on the docks, say your goodbyes and lets go" the crew was about to object when Freddy stop them. "Do you guys really want to Learn why she's called the oncoming storm?" the crew went silent till someone asked, "which ship was it again."

Robin, Freddy and Olivia said their goodbyes grabbed everything they believed they would need and caught up with Belle. now walking together as a group with Belle in the lead Olivia decided to ask Belle the question "Why are you here on Bermuda, last I heard you were in the West Blue" Belle continued to look straight ahead when she answered "Robin asked me to come here on a secret mission" before she could finish Robin Interrupted her "later when its more safe" Belle just nodded but she looked at Robin with a smile clearly hinting at some good news that Freddy and Olivia were still in the dark about.

The group Continued to walk and talk about how everyone was, what they have been up too nothing but small talk, till Belle asked one question that made Olivia both stop walking and speechless "So Olivia are you ever going to ask Ryuma on a date" Olivia just stared at Belle for a few seconds before she found her words, "I don't know what you're talking about Belle".

"Olivia it's pretty Obvious you feel something for Ryuma".

"Me and Ryu are just good friends Belle. ok"

Belle just smirked and continued walking "Whatever Olivia, also for something that's not true you're Blushing pretty red right now, almost like a tomato" and quietly laughed. Olivia trying to hide her Blushing face "Can you drop it please" When Freddy piped in "Come on sis it's Pretty obvious to all of us that you clearly have something for Ryuma" Robin was about to step in but Olivia snapped "Shut it Freddy or else" Robin Yelled "Freddy, Belle that's enough".

Belle started to feel bad causing Olivia to snap and apologized "I'm sorry Olivia I didn't mean it, I only meant to tease you" Olivia smiled back at Belle letting her know her apology had been accepted. "Yeah sis me too, I'll stop making fun of you as well" Olivia cheered up, Robin spoke aloud "Probably wise not to make fun of Ryuma as well Freddy"

Freddy looked at Robin before his face changed to surprise as he remembered Ryuma is on the island as well, Olivia used this opportunity to get a little pay back "Geez what would he do if he hears you saying this stuff" Freddy started to get a little worried as he remembered Olivia and Ryuma are very close friends and Ryuma is known as a demon with a vicious temper, he tries to talk to Olivia "Now sis we don't need to go and tell Ryuma anything…. Right".

Olivia had no intention of telling Ryuma, but she wanted Freddy to suffer for a bit so with a mischievous smirk she simply told Freddy we will see.

the group continued walking down the road and the conversation was a lot more peaceful with Freddy and Belle no longer picking on Olivia till they finally made it to the Broken Bottle Bar in time to watch a small group of men get launched out the bar with their weapons cut in half and large slashes all over there body's.

Belle took one look at the men before she became angry "If that Moron is Responsible I will hold him in debt till the day he dies plus 3 years". As if on cue what seemed like the rest of the bar came rushing out screaming "THE BERSERKER DEMON RYUMA IS HERE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Robin chuckled " He really does make a scene everywhere he goes" Olivia and Freddy joined in chuckling at Robins comment but this only seem to anger Belle more "10 Minutes, that idiot could not go 10 Minutes without making a scene I'm going to kill him" and stormed into the bar.

Robin, Freddy and Olivia decided to wait at the Door as Belle looked like she really was ready to kill someone, it was not till they heard a loud hit followed by "YOU IDIOT" before they know it would safe for them to head inside.


	4. Chapter 3: Ryuma and the plan

**10 Minutes Earlier at the Broken Bottle Bar**

Everyone was having a nice time in the Broken Bottle Bar, the barkeep was pouring Drinks, while few guys were getting rowdy about proving how tough they are, nothing new in this bar it was a normal day.

Ryuma walked in and after a quick scan he started moving straight to the counter, as Ryuma got to the counter he could tell that no one was interested in him or the fact he walked in the bar, so he pulled up a chair and called the barkeep over,

The barkeep walked over and noticed the scar Ryuma had on his face, as it ran from above his left eye all the way down to his right cheek upon seeing it the barkeep lost his words just stared at it wondering what kind of a man could survive an attack like that. Ryuma noticed the barkeep staring at his scar and cleared his throat which was enough to bring the Barkeep back, snapping him out of his trance.

"What can I get you" Ryuma glanced at what sake was on the back shelf "get me a bottle of dragon fang sake" then he put the money on the counter, this drew the attention of a group of men at the back of the bar, Dragon fang sake was an expensive drink and began to wonder what kind of a person walks into this bar and orders that.

Ryuma noticed that the men where now showing an interest in him but decided that if they left him alone everything will be fine.

After a bit Ryuma was drinking his sake and starting to enjoy himself when one of the men from the group decided to walk over and began to lean on the counter nearby "that's a nice bottle of sake you have, very expensive so tell me how does one like yourself afford it" the man then made it clear he was holding his hand near his weapon trying to look intimidating while waiting for Ryumas answer, Too bad Ryuma didn't care he knew he could take all the guys in the bar blindfolded if he wanted too "Beat it, I'm trying to enjoy my drink" and had another mouth full of his sake.

The man did not like that answer and signaled for his buddies to all gather around him "You want to run that by me again. Boy". Ryuma this time turned around and glared at the group with his icy stare sending waves of fear through each of them. "Beat it, if you know what's good for you".

all the men took a step back, their guts screaming at them to Run!, Ryuma had raise the tension of the whole bar with just a glare, every single one of the men started wondering who this man is and questioned if they should fight him, but they ignore that feeling trying not to look scared or weak in front of each other, one of the men started to draw his sword "Your in big trouble now boy" Ryuma just smiled clearly both ready and wanting the fight that's coming, when one of the men fell Backwards Mouth open shaking like a leaf, clearly terrified of something. "what's wrong, you useless prick"

The man just pointed to a wanted poster on the back wall and said look. all the men look at it and turned white themselves with fear, staring right back at them, Wanted Dead or Alive Roronoa Ryuma, Bounty 780 Million Berries and a picture of the man who is right now staring at them on it. Ryuma chuckled seeing the men reaction to realizing what situation they have put themselves in

"We can do this the hard way" and Ryuma moved one of his hands towards his swords "Or we can do this my way" the men all in a panic went for their weapons trying to do anything against Ryuma and that was it for them, everything was a blur, Nobody saw Ryuma move all they saw was Ryuma putting his sword back in its scarab while men flew across the bar and out the door covered in slashes unconscious from the battle that just happened.

After the men landed in a heap outside Ryuma turned to the rest of the bar "If any of you want to live, Leave... I just want a quiet drink" everyone started rushing out of the bar as quick as they can, pushing each other as they scream "THE BERSERKER DEMON RYUMA IS HERE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Ryuma turned back to the counter picking up his drink ready to have another mouth full when a fist came down on his head knocking him onto the floor "YOU IDIOT"

Robin, Olivia and Freddy walked into the bar to see Ryuma sitting on the floor rubbing his head and Belle standing over him "What the hell was that for Witch"

"I told you not to cause any Problems! Tell me why there is a group of people running down the street screaming that you are here"

"I didn't cause any problems I ended one" replied Ryuma like it was obvious to everyone, Belle was getting even more angry at that reply "That's how you solve a problem, the whole town now knows you are here This is not keeping a low-profile you Moron!" Ryuma just shrugged his shoulders and reached out for his drink "Whatever" Belle hit Ryuma again on the head even harder this time, "Don't whatever me, this is a serious problem" at this point Robin, Freddy and Olivia where finding it hard not to laugh at the 2 as their stupid argument continued.

Ryuma rubbed his head and told Belle to calm down. Belle began stressing out " Calm, CALM! How can I be calm when everything you do just makes everything worse, I give you a simple task don't cause trouble till I get back, and you go and make a whole bar full of people run down the street screaming your name, now tell me why I should be calm, You Idiot" Bellemere was about to hit Ryuma again when Olivia stopped her. "Hold on Belle this could be a good thing." Belle stopped and looked at Olivia "How is this a good thing"

"Think about it the navy already know Me, Mum and Freddy are here, which means they are most likely planning to send more officers after us"

"How is that a good thing Olivia?"

"well think about it if they know Ryuma is here too, they might hold off coming after us till they get Reinforcement's"

"REINFORCEMENT'S" Belle shouted then turn back to Ryuma with new found anger in her eyes and hit him again "you're not making me feel better Olivia"

"GOD DAMN IT WOMAN STOP HITTING ME" said Ryuma clearly angry from the constant hits started to move his hand towards his sword Wodo while glaring at Belle silently daring her to hit him again, Belle was about to hit Ryuma once more when Robin spoke up "I believe Olivia is right this could work in our favor very nicely" Belle stopped her attack and everyone just looked at Robin, "Yes this could be a very good thing, The navy was just going to send its nearest ship to come after Me, Freddy and Olivia, But now that they know Ryuma is here they will wait till they get Reinforcement's giving us time and if we act soon even a good chance to escape"

Belle just looked at Robin trying to prosses what she said and then looked back at Ryuma whose face was showing a look that said, see I was right on it, Belle just let out a loud scream in annoyance and went "Fine, I guess while I'm here then I'll just help myself to a drink then" and went behind the bar and started mixing herself a drink. while Ryuma grabbed his drink, and moved away from the bar and sat at a nearby table where Olivia joined him, "Hey Ryu it's been way too long" Ryuma smiled and nodded "What you been up too Olivia"

"Same old stuff, Helping Mum with the new Revolutionary Army, gave my arm a few new upgrades bit of training to get stronger, same old stuff. you?" Ryuma chuckled and muttered "you never change" Olivia smiled and Ryuma took a quick drink of his sake "I'm fine Olivia."

Freddy Interrupted the two "We can catch up later" and turned to Robin "I believe we deserve to know the plan now we have been patient enough"

Robin nodded and walk to the center of the bar, so everyone could hear her clearly "As you already know for the last 20 years the Navy has both gone completely insane and gained massive strength that the yonko's themselves no longer posed a threat, and began killing anyone who steps out of line or in their way, whether they be Civilians or even Country Like Alabasta, Wono or even what they did too fish man island"

Belle finished mixing her drink "We all know this Robin this is not new we have been fighting the navy like you"

Robin added "True but here's something you didn't know, if things don't change in 5 months the New Revolutionary Army will be defeated and that's our best-case scenario" Belle dropped her drink at the last statement and stood there with a shocked look on her face, Olivia was completely silent, Ryuma just took another sip of his drink and Freddy spoke up "5 Months when where you planning on telling us this Mum we have to do something about that"

Robin face change to one of dead serious "There's nothing we can do Freddy the New dreadnaught Class warships are just too strong they are destroying our ships quicker than we can replace them, we are losing lots of our friends we have lost 5 ships this week and last month the navy caught Usopp, he was killed trying to save our friends from the navy in the new world and to make it worse they just announced in the papers they will be adding a 6th Admiral to the ranks in the near future to help manage they growing fleet" Robin took a breath and had a drink of water to let it sink in to the others how bad the situation was.

Belle was still in shock at how bad the situation was, Freddy was speechless, Olivia muttered god I hate those dreadnaught class ships there monsters, and Ryuma was just sitting there drinking his sake, after the situation sunk in Robin started speaking again "It's not a total loss yet we may have a small hope" everyone picked up a bit and was clearly listen intensely " About 6 Months ago an informant I have implanted in the Navy made a Shocking discovery about how for the last 20 years the Navys power went from what it was, too not even the straw Hats were a threat anymore overnight, and why they have almost completely Conquered the world"

Before she could say, Olivia interrupted her "Mum How?" Robin answered, "My informant said that they used an ancient Artifact that was believed to be nothing more than a myth, The Tempus Itinerantur Orb"

"which roughly translated means the Time Travel orb, I believe in another time the Navy discovered this Orb and used its powers to send someone back in time with his knowledge of the future and changed it, so the navy would be unstoppable".

Ryuma spoke up "That's a little farfetched don't you think, even for this world," Ryuma scoffed "Time travel"

Robin nodded "I agree it was a stretch for me also, but for the last 6 months I search as hard as I could looking for any hint on this Time Travel Orb and I found nothing, till 1 month ago by chance I stumbled across a battered old book written 300 years ago by an Archaeologist by the name of Dr. H. Jones, on an ancient Tribe called the lunadox who were all wiped out over 800 years ago during the forgotten century, in his book he wrote that the Tribe had conquered a large number of islands in the grand line and built many different temples on many different islands, The lunadox where believed to be master strategists by their enemy's because they always seem to know how to win their battles, no matter how outnumbered they were, Dr. Jones explored all temples and ruins believe to be connected to the Lunadox and he found a recurring theme in all of them, the Lunadox tribe believed in an artifact called the Tempus Itinerantur Orb, which was believed to have been given to them as a gift by the gods so they could look into the past and see their love ones they have lost again and say their goodbyes"

Ryuma stopped Robin for a second "hey Belle I'm running out of sake, grab me another" Belle yelled "shut it you idiot Robins giving us important information so listen up" Belle then reached behind the bar grabbing another bottle of sake and throwing it at Ryuma "here's your dumb bottle" Ryuma caught the bottle grunted then resumed drinking

Robin Resumed " Dr. H. Jones theorized that the Tempus Itinerantur orb held a special power that allowed the Lunadox to not just see their loved ones from the past but also send messages to the past, and quite possibly go back in time themselves, it was with this power that the lunadox conquered their enemies,

"Ok so where do we find this orb" asked Freddy

"Before he died Dr. H. Jones believed he had discovered the Tempus Itinerantur Orb in a hidden temple called the catacomb of death "

"Did he find it?"

Robin shook her head " On his last expedition he claimed to have discovered the temple here on Bermuda claiming it can only be seen on a special blue moon that occurs once every 31 years" Belle asked "I'm guessing the moon occurs tonight right"

Robin replied "I actually Believe by my calculation it should be occurring tomorrow, anyway on his last adventure Dr. H. jones and all his group where lost and none where ever heard from again"

"And you're telling us all this why" Belle throws a bottle at Freddy hitting him, "Freddy you are an Idiot, don't you see it, Robin wants us to find the Time travel Orb and use its power to go back in time and stop the navy from conquering the world"

Robin smiled "Correct Belle, also did you find it" Belle smiled "it was not easy, but I learnt where the ruins are hidden from the locals but none of the locals know where the catacomb is or if it even exists". Robin sighed "it's a risk we'll have to take besides it can only be found when the rare blue moon occurs, so we should only be able to find it tomorrow night"

"I'm in for the right Price" said Belle, "You can always count on me Mum" said Freddy, "Sounds Like fun" added Olivia. Ryuma remained silent with a serious look on his face

Robin noticed Ryuma was quiet right now and was about to ask when Belle spoke again "alright everyone let's go gather our supplies that we will need to get too the ruins and meet back at the fountain in the center of town in 1 hour" Freddy and Olivia nodded in agreement and everyone started too head towards the door

"All of you Stop!"

Olivia asked, "what's the problem Ryuma?"

With a serious look in his eyes Ryuma looked at Robin "How do you know this will work"

Belle started to walk towards Ryuma "come on Ryuma this is Robin talking I'm sure she would have done her" Ryuma glared at Belle pulled out a sword and stabbed it into the ground "Shut it!"

Belle put her hand over her mouth and went quiet. "Robin besides whether or not it will work, how do you know the orb is there you said the navy used it already, so chances are they could have found it years ago?"

Robin look Ryuma in the eye "we currently have no chance of beating the navy and everyday more of our friends and family fall to the navy, we have no hope of ever beating them and we are at best just delaying our inevitable defeat." Ryuma just stared back at Robin "I don't have any proof that the orb will be on this island all I have is a theory, a theory currently that is our only hope,... a hope that if turns out to be true will give us not just a chance to turn the tides in a losing battle with the navy but a chance to bring back our friends we have lost."

Ryuma went silent for a bit clearly thinking about what Robin was saying.

"Come on Ryu imagine it our friends back and fighting by our side Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Franky, imagine seeing them again," Olivia put her hand on Ryumas shoulder " Imagine having Zoro back once more" Ryumas face changed it was clear he was thinking about seeing his dad again.

Belle Muttered something that no one could make out and looked a little sad for a second before shrugging it off, Ryuma downed his drink. With a serious look he stared right at Robin "It's our only hope?"

"Yes, Ryuma I Believe it is."

Ryuma took a deep breath ..."Alright Robin…. I'm in"

Robin smiled clearly happy Ryuma would be joining them Olivia did a little cheer and yelled Super, Freddy walked up punching him in the shoulder "Excellent we would have been sunk without you"

Belle crossed her arms and had a look of curiosity "How can he be useful for anything?"

Freddy smirked "The navy probably believes we know about the tempus orb and are going to do everything in their power to try and stop us as soon as possible." Belle chuckled "Ha-ha! You needed a bodyguard, that's why you asked Ryuma to come here Robin, … I should have guessed" Ryuma just put a hand on his head "me too"

"oh, cheer up Ryuma at lest you are not totally useless"

"Say that when I'm stuck saving your ass later"

"I never needed you to save me" Belle snapped back

Ryuma smirked "the Truth hurts"

"Geeze, you guys fight more than Nami and Zoro ever did"

Ryuma and Belle growled in unison "SHUT IT FREDDY" Belle turned her attention back to Ryuma "I don't need a muscle-bound Brute like you to protect me" Ryuma clearly over the fight headed towards the door "Whatever Witch"

"Don't You call me a witch you Idiot"

Robin held her hand over her mouth as she chuckled as she knew one way to end their fighting "Surely you two can get along for a little while after all the two of you are Brother and Sister". Belle rushed to Robin and used her hands to cover her mouth "Quiet Robin, that's a secret I don't want to get out"

Freddy and Olivia's mouth dropped, and Freddy spoke "Wait... what you guys are Siblings I thought you guys were only Friends"

Olivia looked at Ryuma "Ryu is that true" Ryuma just casually replied "What, you didn't know?" Olivia yelled back "you never told me" Ryuma shrugged his shoulders "you never asked"

Freddy starting to look a little less shocked "Now that I think about it I was always Curious to why Belle never charged You for anything or actually put you in debt like everyone else, it all makes sense now. So... why did you guys keep it a secret".

Belle sighed like she was about to give an obvious answer "Think about it Freddy, If the navy learned I was the daughter of Roronoa Zoro, like my Idiot Younger Brother, my bounty would triple at least, The number of people who would come after me would go up and worst of all everyone will know I'm this morons Sister"

Ryuma made a grunt clearly annoyed at the last comment and Belle just looked at him "You know I'm not a freak with superhuman strength, or a love of battle like you". Ryuma just shook his head "shouldn't have neglected your training growing up then". Belle snapped back "Shut it, besides I was too busy practicing my thieving skills with mum, while you were swinging swords with dad"

Olivia Yelled "ENOUGH, we need to get to the ruins and find the orb before the navy shows up" Robin agreed "Yes that's enough you 2, now Belle can you guide us to the ruin". Belle nodded "Yeah they are about 4 hours from town north by north east,"

Robin smiled "alright everyone meet up in 1 hour at the fountain then we will head out" Everyone nodded and started heading towards the door when Robin added "And one last thing, from now on" Robin looked at Ryuma and Belle "No more fighting you two". Ryuma and Belle both groaned in annoyance at being told what to do but complied... for now.


	5. Chapter 4: Supplies and the navy

**1 Hour later in the center of town**

Robin finished gathering her supplies quicker than expected and while she was walking to the water fountain, she began to feel something was wrong, she notice that the number of people around for this town was too few in fact almost everyone had disappeared, the numbers kept on decreasing as she walked closer to the fountain till she saw no one around, a little worried something was about to happen, Robin suddenly felt at ease as she saw Ryuma leaning up against the fountain, it was all making sense as why no one was around, most likely someone recognized him and panicked causing everyone to flee, Ryuma noticed Robin approaching "you got everything"

Robin waved "I believe I do, have you gotten everything you need?" Ryuma just nodded, Robin walked over to the nearby bench and sat down while they waited for the rest to appear

After a few minutes and no one showed Robin asked Ryuma "Can you use Observation Haki to see if anyone is close by"

Ryuma closed his eyes and focused "no-ones close, but it's a little too early to start worrying about them now"

"That's not why I asked" Robin said in a slightly more serious tone

Ryuma looked at Robin with a curious look on his face. "I wanted to ask you about something I don't want the others too know" Robin Paused making sure she had Ryumas full attention before she finished that sentence

Robin took a deep breath it was clear whatever she was about to say had her concerned "The Dread soldiers" Ryumas face changed to one of anger it was clear he knew what she was talking about, he only asked if Olivia and Freddy know about them, Robin shook her head "I thought it best that they don't know for now, does Belle know"

"Possibly"

"What do you mean Possibly"

"she got attacked by one a week ago before arriving here, I killed him, I think I was able to get Belle out of there before she could learn what it was" Robin had a little smile she was happy Ryuma was able to save his sister and her friend but her face quickly shifted back to a serious one "it's wrong what they are doing, capturing Devil fruit users and using that Pacifista technology to turn them into obedient cyborgs" Ryuma grunted in his own way agreeing with Robin

"It's worse than you think now" Ryuma raised an eye brow "I've heard from my informants that the Navy are no longer just Targeting devil fruit users, they are now after you and Naruto as well, and you two are top targets" Ryumas face was impossible to read, then he just smirked and used his thumb to raise his sword out of its scarab "They can try".

Robin stood up "This is a serious matter, if the navy capture you they will turn you into a Dread soldier" Ryuma stopped smirking "We need you Ryuma more than you know, when you didn't reply to my message about coming here, part of me assumed the worst"

Ryuma looked at Robin and with a serious tone in his voice said, "That will never happen, I'll die before I let the navy capture me, let alone make me a dread" Robin breathed a sigh of relief "I'm sorry, I just needed you too know how serious this is" Ryuma nodded signaling he understood, then quickly looked to the right "we should stop talking, Belle and Olivia will be here soon"

 **Over with Belle and Olivia**

Bellemere and Olivia are walking down the street heading towards the fountain. Belle looks at Olivia "Are you ok, you have been unusually quiet the whole time" Olivia just looked back at Belle "I just can't get over you and Ryu are Siblings" Belle rolled her eyes "Don't remind me"

"Why are you so against Ryu being your Brother" Belle stopped "Don't get me wrong Olivia I'm happy that Ryuma is my brother" Olivia looked confused "then why"

Belle sighed "I'm the elder sibling, I'm the one who's supposed to look after my Little brother, but ever since we were kids Ryuma has always looked out for me and saved me when I've gotten in trouble, I just feel I'm the one whose supposed to look after him" Olivia started to understand it's not Ryuma she gets mad at its the fact she's the older sibling and he is always looking after her, Olivia patted Belle on the back "that's just who Ryu is, he protects everyone he cares about and it's only natural he wants to protect his sister since, well you know belle"

"Since our parents were killed by the navy, ... I know and that's why I never truly put him in debt or charge him for anything, like I do everyone else" Olivia laughed, then Belle smiled starting to feel a lot better being able to get all that off her chest, "He even saved me a week ago while I was on my way here" Olivia asked "well what happened"

"It's strange Olivia, I was walking through town looking for a ship heading here when I got attacked by someone in a hood and cloak, I drew my swords and defended myself, during the fight I learned the man ate the dice dice fruit, so he had a body of steel and could turn any part of himself into a blade which made my swords useless on him, so I change my tactics and twisted the handles on my swords then spun them in order to make them produce heat and cold orbs getting ready to use my weather techniques, when the man opened his mouth and fired a laser like the Pacifista use, I was just barely able to dodge it but I tripped over and ended up dropping my swords, he then started closing in on me, I tried to go for my swords but he moved in front blocking me from them."

Olivia clearly wanting to know what happened next "then what happened" Belle continued "I started moving walking backwards dodging his attacks till I ran out of room hitting a wall, I stood there as he was still closing in on me thinking this was it I had nowhere to go and nothing to defend myself, when out of nowhere a slice of air shoots past me putting a line in the ground between me and the man, he stopped look down and this line and we both look too the source and saw Ryuma.

Ryuma then yelled "Leave her alone your fights with me now" the rest is a bit of a blur the speed and power Ryuma showed was unbelievable, but I remember the battle finally ended when Ryuma had sliced the man's head off his body and then he did something unusual,

"What belle, What"

he looked over the body for a minute, something I've never seen him do before almost like he was unsure if he was human and I thought he said something like Dead or dreadful, I believe he was making sure he was dead, but then he quickly ran back to me grabbing my arm and said we have to leave now, and we ran to the docks found a ship that was coming here and that's it"

Olivia just smiled "I'm glad you guys got through that with no injury's but" Olivia then scratched her head "Yeah that is funny someone who ate a devil fruit but had 2 different powers better ask Mum and Ryu about this later" Belle shook her head "Oh speaking of which I see them at the fountain"

Robin waved to Olivia and Belle too let them know where they were. Ryuma looked at Robin said quietly so only she could here "when should we warn them about the Dreads?"

"soon let's not let them worry about them for now" Ryuma nodded

Olivia spoke "Hey sorry we are a little late, but we made sure to get everything", "it's fine" replied Robin "besides Freddy's not here yet" Olivia just scoffed "Oh he's always late does he have no concept of time"

After a few minute's Freddy finally showed up with his stuff in tow "Hey guys sorry I'm late I had a little trouble finding people to serve me, lots of Folks seem to have fled the town" everyone look at Ryuma, but Robin spoke up "It does not matter, everyone's here let's head off to the ruins, Belle can you lead please"

Belle took the lead "No problem ok everyone this way let's get moving" as everyone started to move Olivia asked Ryuma something "Hey Ryu what do you know about people who have devil fruit ability's, but can also shoot lasers like the Pacifistas"

Ryuma was speechless but the look on his face was clear, he knew something but did not want to say, Olivia now knowing Ryuma knew something wanted to press what he knew, but Robin Stepped in and saved him "Now's not the time Olivia we need to focus on the mission first, this can wait till later " Olivia looked at Ryuma and even Belle shared a glare its clear There was something they knew and where not going to share easily so they will need to press the issue but they will play along for now and ask later "yeah I guess your right Mum, Ryu we will talk later" Belle even added "And I would like to be part of that talk too, Ryuma"

Ryuma only Grunted signaling he herd but as soon as Olivia and belle started talking amongst themselves he looked at Robin with concerned Robin looked back with a look that said Don't worry I'll think of something. while the group continued to walk towards the ruins

 **Meanwhile at Navy Headquarters**

"Fleet admiral I have a report to make" repeated a poor ensign who was knocking on the door to the Fleet admiral's office "Fleet admiral Draco please answer this is important" after a bit a dark voice answered, "you may enter" The ensign walked in and immediately felt intimidated as a rather tall and Muscly man with fire red hair and sharp fangs seating at the desk just stared at him making him forget why he was there,

After a bit Draco slammed his fist on the table scaring the ensign "Well Why are you here" the ensign regained his thoughts "Sorry sir, I have a very important Report for you, Regarding Nico Robin" the ensign handed the report over and waited as Draco read it

After a minute of reading Draco slammed his fist into the desk this time causing the Ensign to Jump "God damn it, I gave those imbeciles one order find and capture Nico Robin at all cost and they fail" the ensign added "sir, we believe that some of the men are still alive on Bermuda but they need immediate help" Draco just looked at the ensign causing him to choke on his words and replied "Ignore them, The navy does not need weak men like that anyway" The ensign wanted to speak up but his gut was telling him that would be a grave mistake

Draco then mumbled "What is she doing on Bermuda, could she have learned about it, Impossible" the ensign regained his courage and took a deep breath "Fleet admiral, reports also say Roronoa Ryuma could be on the island and has already contacted Nico Robin as well" Before he finished Draco yelled "You said enough, Leave at once"

the ensign almost made it out the door before Draco stopped him the ensign turn around almost afraid what was going to happen when Draco said, "Good job Ensign keep up the good work" the ensign quickly left while saying "Thank you sir".

Draco just sat at his desk for a bit "There is no doubt in my mind She knows about the orb, Damn it, that place can supposedly only be found for a few hours every 31 years, we even made sure to leave that place free of officers to avoid suspicion" Draco then picked up his Transponder Snail and said "tell Vice Admiral Talon to come to my office now" then went back to thinking out loud "Roronoa Ryuma is on the island as well...hmm if we capture him while killing Nico Robin we can eliminate 2 threats at once" Draco smiled "This could be a good thing I know they can't leave the island for the next 3 days at least now, yes this could work nicely".

After a couple of minutes there was a knock on the door "Come in"

The door opened and a Tall skinny man with wide blue eyes, Black hair, in a shirtless Vice Admiral Uniform with a nasty scar along his chest, a long sword at his side with a Strange cape composed of weird feathers walked in

"You called for me Fleet Admiral", Draco answered, "I need you to go to Bermuda as quick as possible, how soon can you arrive" Talon thought for a second "about 1 week by ship, sir" Draco looked at Talon seriously "No, you" And pointed at Talon in an intimidating manner

"1 day, with a small squad then" Draco smirked "excellent you head out immediately" Talon asked "and my orders" Draco looked at him with a serious look "There are Ancient Ruins on the island you are to insure that anyone going in or out of them are killed with no mercy for the next 48 hours" Talon nodded "Second You are to bring me the head of Nico Robin and all her friends who are believed to be on the island and heading for the ruins" Talon asked "What's so special about the ruins"

Draco slammed his fist on his table and snapped "you have your orders to complete, that's enough" Talon nodded got up and headed for the door but was stopped before he could open it

"Talon, Roronoa Ryuma is on the island as well" Talon turned from the door and faced Draco with a sick and twisted smile placing a hand on his sword squeezing it very tightly "The Demon"

Draco nodded "yes him, I want you to capture him, ALIVE!" Talon's face changed to one of annoyance and he squeezed his sword so tight a little blood came off his hand "How alive sir. can I slice off his arms and legs" Draco answered "I don't care" Draco then stressed "just make sure he is not dead. Understood!" Talon went silent for a second till Draco spoke again "Is there a Problem" Talon replied "No sir. I'll bring him back" then took a deep breath "... Alive"

"Good Now get moving for Bermuda" Talon turn back to the door and left Draco yelled once more "Alive you Bird brain, Alive"

Draco put a hand to his head "Talon is a risk but his the only one who can get there in time" and began to think for a bit "This is far too big a risk to rely on Talon I'll get too work on a plan B" then put his hands together and contemplated "Soon Robin will be dead and Ryuma will be ours, hear that Ryuma soon your swordsman gift will be ours" then started to laugh.


	6. Chapter 5: Ruins and Talon

**Back with Robin and the Others as they walk through the forest**

Robin, Freddy, Olivia and Ryuma are all following Bellemere through the Forest heading towards the ruins when Ryuma sneezed, "gesundheit Ryu" Replied Olivia, Freddy jokingly said, "Not getting sick are you" Ryuma had an annoyed look on his face "Only the weak hearted get sick" Robin suggested "Maybe someone's talking about you then Ryuma"

Ryuma just looked at Robin with a strange look "It's just a sneeze" Belle added "Yeah who would be interested in Ryuma anyway" Ryuma just ignored the comment. but everyone had a laugh

Everyone continued to walk for a while when an exhausted Olivia asked, "Seriously Belle how much farther is it" Belle looked on ahead "Not sure I didn't check the ruins I only learned where they are, but if the directions I got are correct we should be there soon"

and as if on cue Freddy tripped over a stone and fell face first onto the ground causing Belle and Olivia to laugh "Damn it that hurt" Freddy looked at the stone that tripped him and paused for a second, then brought the stone closer to his face and began examining it carefully, before showing a smile on his face

"Freddy what's got you smiling" Freddy handed the stone to Robin asking her to look at it. Robin took the stone and started examining it herself till she had a smile as well.

"Mum am I right is it what I think it is" Robin smiled "Yes Freddy, I do believe this is a piece of ruins "they must be around her somewhere, with that said everyone started to look in different directions for the ruins, but it didn't take long before Freddy yelled out "Found them, Over here everyone!" everyone came to Freddy as quick as they could but as soon as Robin saw the ruins she ran off to explore them. Olivia had to chuckle "Like a kid in a candy store" and everyone soon followed her.

When everyone caught up with Robin she was at an ancient altar, already trying to decipher the ancient text around it, Belle asked her "can you read it" Robin was lost in trying to decipher the text to answer, "Forget it Belle she's lost to us now"

"Ok Freddy how long will this take then" Freddy looked at the text "don't know it's going to take a while, I'll help mum decipher this, you guys go set up camp", Olivia and Belle agreed, Ryuma just sat down nearby and closed his eyes "Whatever I'm going to sleep, wake me when something happens" Belle started to head towards Ryuma, fist in the air ready to strike him, when she paused then did something no-one saw coming, she left him alone too sleep and went to help Olivia set up camp, "Why didn't you hit him Belle, You looked like you really wanted to"

"It's better for the idiot to be left there not causing me anymore headaches than in our way setting up camp"

after about an hour the camp area was starting to take shape they had a fire pit sleeping areas and Olivia had built a small shelter in case of rain when Belle asked Olivia to tell that lazy ass that he's rested enough time for him to work.

"Sure Belle" Olivia walked over to Ryuma and when she got close he reacted to her presence "What's wrong",

"Nothing's wrong Ryu, Belle's getting annoyed you are sleeping and wants you to work"

Ryuma got up "tch fine, what needs to be done"? Olivia started to think when Ryuma's stomach let out a loud growl. Ryuma just put a hand on his stomach "guess I'll do some hunting", then started walking off towards to woods, Olivia was about to stop him when her stomach growled letting her know she was hungry as well, so rather than stopping him she just yelled "Make sure its big, I want some too" Ryuma just waved his hand above his head indicating he heard and kept walking.

Olivia rejoined Bellemere "His awake now and he's helping",

"I find that hard to believe Olivia" Olivia Pointed towards the forest "He went off to hunt something for us to eat" Belle now had a worried look on her face "Please tell me Freddy or Robin went with him" Olivia shook her head and Belle just put a hand on her face "This is not good"

"What's the problem Belle, it's not like he's going to get lost, Ryu has a great sense of direction unlike The story's you told me of his dad Zoro getting lost in his own house" Belle pulled her hand from her face "that's not the problem Olivia, see when Ryuma hunts alone" Before she could finish, a loud explosion like sound went off in the woods and everyone turned to see a few large trees come crashing down then the echoing sound of a slash, Freddy and Robin both looked shocked and rushed over "what was that", Belle told them to relax and stated that "Ryuma gets a little carried away when he hunts alone".

Another Large tree came crashing down followed by the sounds of animals running in terror, Belle just looked at the trees falling and groaned in annoyance, Freddy put a hand behind his head "Yeah, remind me never to go hunting with him" Robin smirked "Sounds like there will be plenty for dinner" and Olivia was trying very hard not to laugh at the situation

Belle asked, "So Robin, Freddy how is the deciphering going" Robin Put up her usual smile but Freddy said, "It's going fine, but we haven't figured out where the Catacomb is"

"Well you guys still have time; didn't the book say it can't be found till tomorrow night" Freddy and Robin nodded and went back to deciphering the ruins while Belle and Olivia decided that now was a great time to sit and rest till Ryuma came back with dinner.

The sun was starting to set it was a very pretty site to see but the growling of Belle stomach was not making it pleasant, "Ryuma better get back here soon with food soon I'm getting hungry"

Olivia tries to calm her "It has not been 30 minutes yet his probably on his way back" Belle clearly annoyed from being hungry said out loud "Hurry up Ryuma, or I will put you in debt"

"Try it, Witch!" Belle and Olivia turned around to see Ryuma and resting on his shoulder was a giant animal at least 5 times his size that looked a little like a pig crossed with a bear.

Belle had a look of disgust on her face "What is that thing" while pointing at the animal on his shoulder. Ryuma just casually replied "dinner"

Olivia got excited "Wow that's big, give me a minute to get more wood for the fire pit to cook it on and build a spit for it" Ryuma smiled clearly proud at what he caught but Belle not so much "That looks disgusting Ryuma, go find me something else to eat" Ryuma just put the animal down and told her "Forest is over there, have fun hunting"

"No Ryuma find me something to eat" Ryuma just pointed to his animal. Belle gave up she knew Ryuma was not going to go hunting again just for her when they have food already, so she just sat down "Fine, but you better cook it, so it tastes nice or there will be hell to pay"

"Whatever" said Ryuma as he walked past. clearly did not care what she said but Belle was too hungry to start another pointless fight.

Robin and Freddy were starting to feel the burden of deciphering the Text when Freddy gets excited "mum over here I think I found something" Robin rushed over and said "what is it" Freddy pointed to a text that roughly translates too, only the chosen shall gain entrance to the great Catacomb of End and use its secrets to change fate but only those who understand, You cannot hide from me, You cannot cheat me, But time will show you we will always meet, will find the Start of End.

"What do you think it means Mum" Robin ponders over the words "Not sure Freddy, but I think you're right this could be the hint to finding the entrance to the catacomb" Freddy rubbed his head "I think we should take a break, Besides I think I can smell dinner" Robin nodded "Yes Freddy that sounds like a wonderful idea"

Robin and Freddy headed back to the others all around the fire pit having a chat and eating "Hey you guys taking a break, Ryu caught us dinner if you are hungry" Robin nodded "Yes sweetie I'm famished" Olivia smiled and handed Robin and Freddy a plate with food on it, "Eat up then we got lots" Robin and Freddy sat down, and told everyone they were making some prosses with the deciphering, and believe they may have found a clue to where the catacomb is, Belle cheered "That's fantastic" Ryuma just continued to stuff his face but gave them a nod between bites, Olivia asked what the clue was

Freddy said the clue "only the chosen shall gain entrance to the great Catacomb of End and use its secrets to change fate, but only those who understand, you cannot hide from me, you cannot cheat me, but time will show you we will always meet, will find the Start of End".

Olivia asked any idea what it means, Freddy said "Heck yeah it's a riddle and if we solve it we will know where the entrance is"

"Ok then what's the answer" Freddy looked down "I haven't figured it out yet" Robin spoke up "It means Death"

everyone looked at Robin "The end everyone meets is Death and End can also mean death so we need to be at the Symbol of Death before the blue moon tomorrow to gain entrance to the catacomb of End" Freddy's eyes were almost of his skull as he was looking at Robin "How did you Solve that out you were stumped no more than 5 mins ago", Robin put on her mischievous smile "I was hungry then, now I'm not" Everyone was in shock till Ryuma made a Suggestion "It's too dark to continue searching tonight lets rest for now and deal with searching for this Symbol of Death tomorrow" everyone agreed and Belle was even kind enough to volunteer Ryuma to stay up all night keeping watch "Hey witch I'm not Volunteering for that"

Bellemere had a very scary look on her face as she walked over to Ryuma now face to face with him she told him "Yes you are, and do you know why?" Ryuma just looked at Belle but Everyone could feel Belle was about to win this fight "It's because tomorrow while we are all looking for the Symbols you are most likely going to loaf around and sleep, that's why" and the fight was over Ryuma just accepted the fact he was on night watch and the night went on everyone went to sleep one after the other till it was just Ryuma by himself on watch.

Late in the middle of the night Olivia woke from a bad dream, she was about to dismiss it and go back to bed when she noticed that Ryuma was nowhere to be seen, Olivia was a little worried, so she woke the nearest person to her, which happen to be her brother Freddy "Freddy, Freddy wake up" Freddy rubbed his eyes "What's wrong sis" Olivia pointed to Where Ryuma was sitting Freddy quickly realized Ryuma's not here "Where's Ryuma"

"I don't know I woke up and he was gone" Olivia and Freddy were wondering what to do when the two of them heard something "what was that" asked Freddy

"Don't know but it sounds like it's not far from camp" and Olivia pointed to where the sound came from

"We should check that out, should we wake Mum and Belle", Olivia shook her head "let them sleep it's doesn't sound like it's too far away"

Freddy and Olivia arrive to where the sound is and they found Ryuma standing there alone Olivia got a little excited "There he is, let's see what's up" Freddy stopped her "Wait sis, something is wrong" Olivia paused and looked closer Ryuma was just standing there with all 3 of his swords drawn like he was ready for battle, Olivia started to scratch her head with confusion "What's going on" Ryuma suddenly launched a flying slice towards nothing and started to growl very loudly like he was not human, this made Olivia and Freddy jump but they stayed hidden and kept watching as Ryuma started to do some of his fighting techniques, Oni Giri, Tatsu Maki and 108 Caliber Phoenix, he was aiming them at nothing this was not like Ryuma at all Olivia was starting to grow concerned.

Freddy saw something and started to get scared "Freddy what's wrong"

"Olivia look at his eyes they are not human", Olivia looked hard a noticed that Ryumas eyes were now glowing and had turned completely red like blood they were not human almost like he was Possessed, Ryuma stopped attacking nothing and stood still and he did not move for almost a minute,

Freddy looked at Olivia "What's he doing now" Olivia pointed at his swords "What's that?" a dark Demon like aura started to Form around Ryumas blades it began to slowly envelop his hands but it was not there long, the aura disappeared and Ryuma fell to his knees clearly exhausted, Olivia was about to run and help when Freddy stopped her, "I don't think Ryuma would like it if he saw us here" Ryuma then let out a loud roar and punched the ground, "Ahh I'm not strong enough" Ryuma started punching the ground over and over "Dammit" and started growling again it was almost like he was trying to lose control.

Olivia said, "I believe your right Freddy, I Don't think it would be safe for us to join Ryu, lets head back to camp and go back to sleep" the two went back to camp and Freddy feel asleep right away but for Olivia she was tossing and turning with concern for Ryuma it was an hour later when Ryuma returned to the camp and sat down near the fire that she was finally able to get to sleep

It was late in the Morning Olivia woke up and saw she was the last one up Robin and Freddy were looking for the Symbol of death, Belle was cooking up some breakfast and Ryuma was asleep near the fire with his swords in his hands "Ah your awake Olivia, Hungry"

"Yes, Belle what you are cooking" Belle looked in the pot "Veggie soup" then handed Olivia a bowl "Robin and Freddy already finished and said we can join them searching, after we have had breakfast". after a quick breakfast Belle was about to wake Ryuma when Olivia stopped her "I thought you said he could sleep today while we searched"

"No, I said he would while we search, not he could Olivia, besides he was asleep when I woke up, so he probably went to sleep shortly after all of us."

Olivia stood in front of Ryuma blocking Belle "can we just let him sleep, he really was up all night I saw him" Belle looked at Olivia with a raised eye brow, smiled and shrugged her shoulders "Fine Olivia, but only because you asked, besides probably a good idea, I don't want him complaining all day about how I don't let him sleep"

Olivia and Belle joined up with Robin and Freddy, "So what are we looking for"

Robin answered, "Anything that can revolve around Death, a sacrificial altar, a booby trap, anything that could look like its hiding an entrance" Everyone got to work looking for hours but found nothing late in the afternoon everyone agreed to have a quick break then resume the search. when Ryuma appeared, yawning and stretching his arms up high clearly, he had just woken up "Hey guys what's going on" Belle was not happy "Seriously Ryuma how can you sleep the day away"

Olivia was happy Ryuma was up "Afternoon Ryu, sleep well" Ryuma nodded and join Olivia "Great, we are still looking for the Symbol of Death, to find the entrance to the catacomb"

"Alright what is the Symbol we have to find" Olivia whispered to Ryuma "Truth be told, I have no idea" and Ryuma did a quiet laugh, Robin yelled out "Ryuma good you're awake" and waved "we need you to help Freddy search"

Ryuma nodded and started to walk over to Freddy in front of some of the ruins when, A giant shadow quickly crossed over the ruins and disappeared, Ryuma Drew a sword and went into a battle stance, Bellemere also had both of her swords drawn, Freddy asked "Whoa, why you two so jumpy, it was a cloud right"

Bellemere pointed up "On a cloudless day" Freddy looked up sure enough not a cloud in the sky,

Ryuma yelled everyone quiet something is approaching, and another shadow went over the ruins and quickly disappeared, Belle pointed "there's a giant bird in the sky" Ryuma shook his head "That's not just a bird" The bird came swooping and pulling up at the last second "Olivia Yelled its enormous" its wingspan was huge and its talons larger than an average sized human its was massive monster of a Bird, that did a few more fly overs and swoops clearly it was just toying with them for now. till the bird landed just outside the ruins near where the group was. everyone ran over too see a small squadron of Pacifistas and 2 cloaked people jump off the back while the bird morphed into the shape of a human

"Greetings Nico Robin"


	7. Chapter 6: Battling the Dreads

"Who are you"

The man smiled "my name is Talon and I'm here to bring your head to navy HQ" then quickly looked at Ryuma and his face change to one of anger. "YOU"

Freddy asked "Wow Ryuma, do you know this guy"

Ryuma Stared back at Talon analyzing him as best he can, not saying anything, But Talon spoke "No we have never meet, but I will never forgive you Berserker Demon"

Ryuma changed his stance and now started to draw his 2nd sword.

"Ryuma, before we fight can I ask a question." Ryuma remained silent he just glared at Talon "Do you remember 1 year ago June 13th the 16th branch Navy base". Ryuma's face changed to one of surprised "Captain Clause, was my Brother, and you butchered him"

Talon charged at Ryuma drawing his sword and unleashing a powerful strike, Ryuma was able to block it with 2 of his swords but the force still pushed him back a bit "And now you will pay" Ryuma countered with a duel strike of his own causing Talon to move backwards in order to dodge, only for Ryuma to draw his 3rd blade and this time attacked with Tora Gari, Talon was just barely able to block part the attack but still acquired some small cuts on his arms from where the attack broke through "Seems like you are not going to make this easy" Talon then signaled the Pasifistas and cloaked people to attack and taunted Ryuma to follow him to the ruins "Follow me Berserker Demon, if you dare". Robin quickly gave orders "Ryuma you handle Talon the rest of us have this" Ryuma nodded and ran after Talon.

Freddy stepped forward "I've got this" And pulled his hands apart "Typhoon boom" and clapped his hands together creating a wind shockwave that knocked the Pasifistas down, unfortunately the cloaked people jumped over and one quickly changed into a bull and began to charge Freddy, Olivia jumped in front with her fist Ready "STRONG HAMMER" as soon as her fist collided with the Bull a hydraulic ram in her arm ignited and sent him flying, "How'd you like that you over sized Hamburger"

The other cloaked person charged towards Belle jumping into the air removing his cloak Revealing himself to be a man with lots of chains coming out of his body and was preparing to attack,

Robin Crossed her arms "Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano" a giant hand grew out of the ground grabbing the chain person while still in mid-air and slamming him into the ground with enough force that Cracks started to form around the impact, Belle gives Robin a nod signaling her thanks,

Holding both her blades Belle gets ready to fight the Pasifistas who are now just getting back up on their feet after Freddy's attack knocked them over "This will not be easy"

Belle click the handles of both her swords causing one to start producing Heat orbs and the other Cold orbs then starts spinning her blades too help increase the rate at which they produced Orbs to form clouds for her lightning attack "Alright you guys cover me while I get ready" Freddy nodded and charged at the Pasifistas.

Freddy started to close the gap between them when he noticed that they were already charging their lasers and fired at him, thinking fast Freddy quickly spun around creating a small tornado that launched him into the air dodging the attacks.

coordinating with Olivia, Freddy prepared for their combo attack

"Cyclone Slam" Freddy launched a powerful cyclone wind slamming the Pasifistas into the ground, while Olivia bombarded the Pasifistas with round after round from her Weapons Left,

Freddy and Olivia's bombardment of attacks was holding the Pasifistas at bay all while Belle was getting her storm clouds ready,

"Belle Hurry up" shouted Olivia and Freddy, With that Belle Clicked her blade handles again and now both blades had electricity flowing through them "Guys get clear", Belle launched an electric orb at the cloud "Thunderbolt Tempo", As soon as the orb connected with the cloud a monstrous Lightning strike come down on the Pasifistas Firing and heavy damaging them, Belle shouted" Go Robin Finish them" Robin crossed her arms again "Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano" and multiple giant hands formed around the Pasifistas, with a smile on Robins face the hands started hammering down on them repeatedly till Robin was happy they were destroyed.

Robin didn't even have time to admire her work before she was taken by surprise when a bull jumped out of nowhere and came charging at her,

Robin was in shock she didn't have time to jump out of the way, Freddy could see his Mother was in danger so he used his wind wind powers to Fly in between Robin and the bull just in the nick of time taking the full hit which ended up launching him into a nearby tree, Olivia roared in anger seeing her brother injured and started blasting the bull with her weapons left but he morphed into his human-beast form and jump out of the way creating some distance

Olivia shouted, "What the hell you over grown Hamburger, how'd you get up from that hit"

Robin rushed over to help Freddy "Are you ok" all Freddy could do was grunt "yeah I think so, my arms a bit banged up, But I'll live".

while the Bull Human was distracted Dodging shots from Olivia, Belle tried sneaking up on him and when she got in close she went to slice him with her Lightning blades, The Bull Humans animal instincts was able to sense she was coming, and dodged Belles attack at the last second then quickly putting some more distance between him and the group,

Belle screamed in annoyance "Stand and fight you Coward" the Bull human stared at Belle for a few seconds its face had no emotion, Belle was wondering what the thing was up too when the bull human slowly opened its mouth, and Belle began to freak out when she saw it was charging a laser like the Pasifistas.

Belle was stuck staring at the charging laser too in shock too move, Robin yelled "Belle You have to move" Belle didn't hear she could only continue to stare till the laser was fully charged.

It was Olivia's quick thinking that saved Belle, she saw Belle was in shock, but she also noticed that the bull human stopped moving, thinking fast she pointed her cyborg arm at him and fired her weapons left causing the Bull human to fall to the side just before he could fire his laser.

Belle felt the laser just shoot past her, bringing her back to her senses, everyone now started to regroup "How the hell can he have 2 Devil fruit Powers" Yelled Freddy "I don't know, But I ran into something similar a few days ago" replied Belle.

"Everyone it's called a dread", Yelled Robin getting everyone's attention, "A dread?"

"It's a devil fruit user who has been fused with Pasifista technology" Belle and Olivia looked at Robin and Freddy just wonder How the hell does she know all this, "he's a slave to the navy the only way to stop it is Destroy or Remove its head"

Everyone looked at Robin not sure how to act they never faced an enemy before where they're only way of winning was to ensure they killed it, but they understood what needed to be done with new found determination the group prepare to attack the Bull dread again.

Olivia looked at Belle "Belle charge it I've got a plan to try and trap it" Belle nodded "sounds good Olivia", The two ran towards the Bull Dread closing the gap and like Olivia thought as soon as they got close it went to jump away and put some distance between them again, Only this time Olivia was ready right before the Bull could move she came to a complete stop raised her arm and fired her hand straight at him "Strong Left", Launching her arm on a chain at the bull dread she was able to grab him before he could jump away, Olivia was holding him in place as Belle continued to charge "Get him Belle"

The Bull Dread was struggling to Free itself and Olivia was not going to be able to hold him much longer, Belle had close the distance and was almost ready to Deliver her attack, when she felt something grab her foot "What the!" and pulled her to the ground.

In the confusion the Bull Dread was able to free itself from Olivia's chain and Put some distance between him and the Pirates before charging up his laser to fire again.

Belle looked down at her foot and saw a chain she followed it and saw it was attached to the other Dread that one Robin slammed into the ground earlier in the fight, he had survived,

"I Could use some Help Here" Robin crossed her arms and was about to sprout some arms when the chain guy removed his chains off Belle and like a massive whip he swung them straight at Robin causing her to jump to the side in order to dodge the attack.

Robin was about to cross her arms and counter attack when she saw the Bull Dread had finished charging its laser and noticed it was pointed at her she quickly Ran to the side only just Dodging the laser as it shot past her Exploding in the distance, All Robin could think was this was very bad now they had 2 that needed dealing with.

The chain dread was too focus with charging Robin and getting ready to attack again he did not notice Freddy closing in on him and getting in close till it was too late, once Freddy got close enough to the chain dread he took the opportunity and spun around creating a small tornado, sucking the Chain dread into him keeping him trapped and unable to move.

Belle was watching as Freddy had trapped the chain Dread told Olivia "Keep the Bull Dread distracted I'm going to help Freddy, Olivia nodded and ran off to attack the Bull Dread despite him still jumping around keeping his distance and firing his laser over and over,

When Belle was getting Close too Freddy she held Both her Blades ready and yelled "Freddy Drop him, I'm ready to finish him off" Belle could only hear the Faint "Roger" over the winds of the small tornado, Belle watch as Freddy made the tornado jump into the air then slam into the Ground with great force it causes Cracks to form in the ground, she was ready as Freddy then moved to the side to show the Chain Dread laying on the ground,

The Chain dread was slowly trying to get back up, but it didn't matter Belle was in the perfect Position to attack and she was Ready too, Belle held both her Blades in a cross pattern in front of her and as soon as the Dread look at her "Two Sword Style" Belle Vanished and quickly appeared behind him "Rashomon" both her blades now sliding back into their scabs as the Dreads head slowly fell to the ground "1 down, 1 to go"

The Bull Dread could only watch as Belle had slice the head off his companion and stop jumping around just Long enough For Olivia to get the drop on him, as he was staring down Belle getting ready to charge his laser, Olivia had fired her Strong Left and managed to grab him by the neck, The bull dread fought to break free but Olivia did something different rather than hold him down this time she pulled herself towards him jumping onto his back and used her cyborg arm to hold her in place,

Robin saw that Olivia was now on the Bull dread and he was fighting very hard to kick her off, Robin crossed her arms and started creating lots of arms around the Bull dread holding him in place and a few on his back to Help Olivia stay on.

Olivia saw the hand sprout and quickly realized that Robin was helping her she quickly nodded towards her Mom silently thanking her and with the Bull dread no longer able to fight back anymore she got ready "Alright you over grown Hamburger, you asked for this when you attacked us" Olivia pointed her arm at the Back of the Dreads head and it started charging like the Pasifistas Lasers its self "Radical Beam... Fire"

the laser fired not only through Olivia from the back of the Dread but completely incinerated its head, everyone came running over too Olivia and could see up close the Dread was dead "Are you ok Olivia"

Olivia only smiled with a big thumb up "I'm Super" and everyone took a breath in relief "Few, is that both?"

Robin did a quick head check "I believe that's all of them" Olivia cheered and said, "Great now quick we should go help Ryu in the ruins" and ran off towards the ruins with the others in cose pursuit.


	8. Chapter 7: Ryuma Vs Talon

**Over in the ruins**

Talon had stopped running when he saw it was only Ryuma following him. "Are you ready to die Berserker Demon" and started to change into his giant bird form "You're probably wondering what my power is, it's the rare Mythical Zoan type the giant bird class, the Roc" and began to flap his wings taking flight.

Ryuma braced himself from the wind the wings were causing and was just barely able to use his 72 Caliber Phoenix, causing a slash to run up talons side "You really think giving me a bigger target is a smart move" Talon just increased his speed at taking off and once in the air started doing dives and swoops, but Ryuma was able to dodge and even used his swords to land another attack on Talon on the last dive, but Talon just laughed and flew away.

Talon put himself in a hover in the air too high for Ryuma to attack and Laughed even louder "You are impressive, but what will you do against this" Talon used one of his mighty Talons Tempest Kick launching it right at Ryuma,

Ryuma had to use both his swords to block such a large and fierce attack but still by Ryuma standards an easy obstacle to overcome. Talon then resumed Flying in a circle around Ryuma like a bird of prey watching its target.

Ryuma kept his guard up clearly watching Talon's every move but even he was not ready for what Talon did, Talon started launching Hundreds of Tempest Kicks towards Ryuma while still Flying in a circle "Gatling Assault"

the Overwhelming Barrage took everything Ryuma had and more to block, dodge and overcome, but this was all part of Talons plan, while Ryuma was busy trying to deal with the Gatling Assault Talon took this chance to use his Armament Haki all over his body and launched himself like a giant missile straight at Ryuma while yelling "Sky Crusher"

Ryuma was too overwhelm with Talons first attack and it was not till the last second, he saw Talon coming straight for him, not sure if it was luck or skill Ryuma was just barely able to get his swords in a defensive block stance right before Talon hit him, Ryuma put everything he had into repelling the monstrous attack but it didn't matter the size of Talon and the sheer force of his attack quickly over powered him and launched him into the air, through a couple of the ruins like he was nothing, Finally ending up under a Pile of Rubble

Talon Landed near where Ryuma had landed and changed back into his human form "I don't know why I expected more from you", Talon then looked at the pile with a look of disappointment "I really wanted you to suffer more" and started to walk off when some of the rubble started to move, Talon looked back at the pile and shock took over him when he could see that it was Ryuma moving underneath the rubble

Talon began muttering "That's not possible, that last attack should have destroyed every bone in your body".

Ryuma slowly emerged from the Rubble It was clear he was now pissed off and ready to go again, now standing up right he removed his bandana from around his arm and tied it over his head, "I'm impressed Ryuma, but I should expect no less from someone who killed my hero brother". Ryuma Just glared at Talon "He was a Monster and deserved to die" Talon was shocked "you Pirates will say anything, my Brother was..." Ryuma Interrupted him "What He did at that base was disgusting, He was a Monster" Talon now filled with anger Draws his blade and pointed it at Ryuma, "The only monster I see is you." with that Talon launched himself at Ryuma, only for Ryuma to block his attack.

"You killed more than 100 Navy officers at that base" Talon tried another attack but Ryuma was able to counter with one of his own forcing Talon to Jump back "I saw the base, the bodies were Sliced and gutted all over the place" Talon tried to swing his sword again, but Ryuma easily dodged it,

"the walls where covered in Blood", Ryuma could see Talon losing his concentration as he kept on talking took the offensive and attacked Talon with his, Oni Giri causing, Talons, and Ryumas swords too collide "Only a Demon like you could do such a Monstrous thing"

Ryuma quickly rolled one of his swords in his hand while Talon was finishing his Rant "Dragon Twister" Creating a Tornado launching Talon straight into the air Slicing his body, Talon came crashing down onto the ground not far from Ryuma "Wrong, choose to believe what you want, but your Brother deserved nothing but death for what he did at that base"

Olivia and the others finally arrived at the ruins where Ryuma and Talon are fighting Robin looked at all the ruins now destroyed "Such a waste" Olivia yelled "Hey Ryu have you beaten him yet" Ryuma didn't answer he just stared at Talon who was slowly picking himself up off the ground,

a smirk started to form on Talons face with a new evil idea that has just pop into his head, did she just call him Ryu, Talon thought that this could be a good way to make Ryuma suffer

Talon now completely up right picked up his sword and pointed it at Ryuma

"Demon... I now know what I need to do to make you suffer, like you have me" Ryuma shifted his stance to brace for the next attack "The navy has ordered me to bring you in alive, but" Olivia, Freddy, and Belle all started chatting "why does the navy what Ryuma alive?",

Talon lowered his head ready for his attack "Yes this is what I must do too truly make you suffer" and launched his attack, Talon charge straight for Ryuma,

Ryuma braced himself as he intended to make this counter attack the final move for the battle but was thrown off guard when at the last second Talon jumped to the side and ran right past him,

It took Ryuma a second before he realized that he was not the target, it was too late to stop him however, Talon charged straight for Olivia "I'll just kill your friends".

Talon quickly closed the distance between him and Olivia getting in close with his sword raised and swinging it at Olivia, all Olivia could do was raise her cyborg arm to defend herself, but the force of Talons attack still struck her slicing her across her shoulder.

Olivia screamed in pain as she fell to the ground Clutching her shoulder, Talon was already preparing to strike again, Freddy was moving to use his powers, Belle had just drawn her blades and Robin crossed her arms all to stop him, but no one was going to stop him in time.

Olivia watched as the blade started to come at her knowing there was nothing she could do.

Talons sword came down at Olivia and Froze not far from her and started to shake, it took Olivia a moment to realize the sword had stopped moving and she wonder why till she felt an Overwhelming force in the air

Olivia looked at Talon who was now Frozen in place and the look on his face was pure Fear. Olivia tried to move out of the way, but the Overwhelming force was stopping her from moving too, she looked at Freddy whose face was of Terror and Belle who had a look of horror it was not till she looked at Ryuma she realized the Overwhelming Force was coming from him.

Ryuma was not standing far away his head was pointed at the ground, but his fists were holding his swords so tight you could see Blood Dripping from his hands, everyone could feel the temperature in the air start to drop, as they could Feel the Bloodlust Coming from Ryuma, the force was so over powering Olivia worked out that its what's stopping her from moving and thought is Ryuma in control

the Bloodlust continued to roll off Ryuma like the waves on a Beach each wave seems to be stronger and fiercer than the last as the rage continued to grow inside Ryuma.

Ryuma looked from the ground straight at Talon as everyone felt as though the Air from their lungs had been sucked out, everyone could now feel the fear that was coming off each other,

Ryumas eyes were now Glowing, they were as red as blood, Belle was the only one who knew what was to come and despite Ryumas waves of bloodlust stopping everyone from moving she told them all "we need to move now" her voice seem to snap everyone out of the trance they were in long enough to get to a safe area

Ryuma began to growl like a demonic creature there was not a shred of Humanity in his voice, Talon just remained standing still completely immobilized from the sheer state of terror he was in, A Dark aura began to form around Ryuma quickly encasing his entire body in a Demonic Aura Turning him from Human to a Demon like monster.

Everyone just watched as Demon Ryuma continued to stare down at Talon the tension was so thick you could cut it with a sword and everyone nearly jump from their skins when Ryuma was there one second and vanished in a blink, No one could see him, but you could still feel the bloodlust in the air and it was not till one of Talon's arms just sliced itself from his body that you could again see Ryuma now standing behind Talon.

Talon didn't have time to scream in pain when A large slash just form on his chest shooting blood into the air, everyone could only watch in Horror and they knew this was not the Ryuma they all knew this was something else,

Ryuma was not finished with Talon He disappeared again and like he was the wind itself, Slashes started appearing all over Talons body, Talon desperately Tried to scream for help, But that seem to fuel Ryuma's Rage as his attacks got more vicious, It got so bad that Olivia and Freddy had to turn away even Robin was finding it more and more difficult to watch,

Belle was the only one who watched the whole ordeal, she was frozen with a combination of Fear and worry for her Brother.

Ryuma reappeared for the last time in front of Talon who was now on his knees Begging, Pleading with Ryuma to please end it,

Ryuma placed his blades on Talon's shoulders and he just looked Talon in the eyes still growling like a demonic monster.

Belle covered her mouth trying to stop herself from screaming as she watched Talon's head fall to the ground, the fall took so long in her mind that it felt like it was all in slow motion, and she watched as Ryuma stood there over his kill not moving not responding just in his Demon aura still growling as the bloodlust was still coming off him,

Belle could see the others were just as frozen as her, but she knew what she had to do, It took every ounce of courage she had to walk towards Ryuma while he still had his Demon aura up. every step she took towards him was harder than the last and his growls became more Monstrous than the last, Belle was now standing behind Ryuma and she was terrified out of her mind, With no idea what to do now she was more scared than she had ever been and for the first time in her life she felt that her own Brother could kill her, she dug down deep and said the first thing that came to her mind, "Ryuma...It's over"

Ryuma just kept standing in the same position not moving at all.

Belle tried again "Ryuma... you can stop ... we are safe" Ryuma only turned his head so now Belle was staring at his Blood colored eyes, Belle knew that if she wanted to save Ryuma this was it, "Ryu its Belle...Your sister"

Ryuma seem to react a little so Belle kept going "we are safe now, you can stop... Please your scaring all of us Ryuma…. I want my Brother back"

that seem to do it. Ryuma gave one last mighty roar and with that the Demonic aura quickly faded as Ryuma seem to come back to his senses, he was clearly exhausted from the whole thing and fell to his knees dropping his swords around him.

Olivia saw Ryuma was now him again and was about to go help when Robin grab her stopping her from moving

"Belle can handle Ryuma, we need to look at your shoulder" Olivia began to fight a little "We need to help Ryu too"

Freddy grabbed her and spoke only loud enough that Robin and she could hear "you're not the only one worried about him, look"

Olivia stopped and could see that Belle was standing over Ryuma with a hand on his shoulder, as he was just looking at the group it was clear, Ryuma was Ashamed, he lost control and didn't want anyone near him, Olivia started to settle down and let Freddy and Robin bandage her shoulder, while Belle took care of Ryuma.

Belle didn't say much to Ryuma as he was clearly upset with himself, "Are you going to be ok" Ryuma didn't answer her, She didn't know what to do or even what to say to him, she looked over at Robin and saw her and Freddy bandaging Olivia's shoulder, Freddy saw she was looking at them and gave a big ok with his hand then pointed at Olivia letting them know she was going to be fine, Belle let Ryuma know "Olivia's going to be fine".

Ryuma lifted his head a little at the good news he was happy she was going to be fine, Belle now asked again if Ryuma was ok, this time he nodded "I'm fine, just leave me alone for now", Ryuma then got up with the intention of going somewhere else but Belle grabbed his arm causing him to stop "we'll leave you alone if you want. but please don't shut us out." Ryuma looked at Belle and thought for a bit before nodding, then walked somewhere else

Belle watched as Ryuma found a comfy area to sit down but was still very upset with himself headed back over to the others and told them, "It's probably a good idea to leave him alone for a bit but I believe Ryuma will be fine"

Belle looked at Olivia with a fresh bandage on her arm and asked how's the shoulder, Olivia just smiled with a thumbs up, but it was all too clear to Belle she was worried about Ryuma, Everyone was and it was even more clear that questions will be coming later.

After a short rest Robin was the first to realize the sun was setting and no-ones found the symbol of death, in a slight panic she yelled "Belle, Freddy we need to find it".

"Hey mum what do you want me and Ryu to do?" Robin looked straight at Olivia's Bandages with a serious look silently answering that question then looked at Ryuma who has moved away from everyone but is still close enough to hear what's going on. "Just rest, the fight took a lot out of the two of you". Robin, Freddy and Belle started to run around the ruins trying to find anything that could be the symbol of death as the sun was setting.

Olivia used this opportunity to get up and walked over to Ryuma then sat down next to him "Hey Ryu, how you going" Ryuma didn't answer nor did he even acknowledge her presents, But this didn't faze her, she put her hand on Ryumas shoulder and very happily said "Cheer up Ryu, you beat him, so everything is cool right" Ryuma just turned and looked at Olivia with a serious look on his face "Is it...You don't understand do you?"

Olivia was gob smacked at Ryumas comment "Olivia I was... " Ryuma stopped looked back at the ground he took a deep breath "I was not in control, I could have easily killed you... or the others" It was only after that was said Olivia understood how Ryuma felt, it's vital for a swordsman to always be in control, but too lose control and potentially injure or harm one of his friends, now she understands why Ryuma is so down.

Olivia was not about to give up cheering Ryuma up she just smacked him on the back causing him to turn around in surprise only to see her laughing "Uhahaha Come on Ryu, you hurt us" Ryuma just continued to look at Olivia as she kept Laughing "Uhahaha, Please Ryu even if you wanted to hurt us I don't believe you could" and she kept laughing and kept on saying how it was impossible for him to hurt them.

Olivia's plan was simple and she was trying to make Ryuma smile, but even she almost didn't believe her plan would work, till for a second she saw Ryuma had a small smile on his face, and that's when she knew he was starting to believe that even if he wanted too he could not hurt them, she had cheered him up a little, "Few... thanks for the laugh Ryu but I think I'll go help mum find the symbol of death, you stay here and continue to rest, ok".

Olivia meet up with Robin and the others who were now standing not too far from where Talons body laid "Ok I'm ready to help" Freddy smiled "Glad you're helping sis but don't bother we have looked everywhere and can't find this symbol" Belle who is still on the ground breathing heavily from the running only just got a yeah, we checked everywhere, but Robin was being very quiet then Olivia had to ask what she was thinking

"It's strange, that we have been unable to find a symbol of death" then Robin looked at Talons body and started to stare while thinking, Freddy asked what she was pondering "I wonder, if the symbol meant a sacrifice" and pointed at Talons body

Freddy looked at her "Could it be that simple?", Robin nodded it's our last chance now and looked over the horizon as the moon started to rise.

all they could do was watch the moon start too rise and change colour, this was all or nothing and hoped the entrance would show itself but after 10 min hope started to dwindle and it happened, a blue light appeared not to far from the gang and another appeared on the other side "What's happening?", "I think the entrance is about to show itself" The blue lights kept on appearing and were slowly moving towards Talons Body till the light completely covered it. and in a flash the body disappeared, and a portal was in its place.

Freddy's mouth dropped like a cartoon Belle was speechless, Robin smile as she could see the entrance and Olivia looked gob smacked "Wow no wonder no-one could find it", Freddy walked over to the portal and investigated it seeing it would take them to what appeared to be a maze-like area, Belle walked over and asked, "Think it's safe?" Freddy held up his hand "only one way to find out" and put his hand in the portal and pulled it back out "Still there, looks safe"

Belle thought for a second "Alright, Olivia because you are injured you wait here and guard the portal, Robin and Freddy lets go find the orb", Everyone agreed, and Olivia wished them good luck.

Robin and Freddy jumped into the portal. Robin turned back seeing Olivia on the other side of the portal "Looks like this is our way back, we should hurry we probably got till the moon sets" Freddy lit up a torch nearby "Alright this way lets go" before they started walking Belle turn too Olivia and quietly said "please keep an eye on Ryuma", Olivia patted Belle on the back "I'll keep 2 on him" and smiled, Belle jumped into the portal "Alright lets go and the group took off down the path.


	9. Chapter 8: In the Catacomb

**In the catacomb**

Robin kept on looking back at the portal till it was out of sight clearly worried about Olivia, but she knew how important it was for them to find the tempus orb and how it was vital to everything, so she kept on going, Belle was the first to arc up "Geez how long is this Maze"

Freddy was busy marking arrows onto the walls, so they know which way to follow back "No idea but we have definitely been walking for a bit", Belle sighed "Man if I knew we would have to walk this far I would have sent Ryuma instead of coming", Belles comments caused Robin and Freddy too chuckle,

After a few minutes of walking and silence Freddy had to ask Belle something that's been racing around in his head for the last few hours, "Belle, what the hell happened with Ryuma earlier, I have never seen anything so terrifying in my life." Belle didn't answer she just increased her walking speed, trying to put a bit of space between them. But Freddy was not having that "Oh no Belle, you are not avoiding this, That's the second time I've seen that look in his eyes and I could clearly see he would have killed us if he was not stopped"

Belle looked at Freddy and wondered second time, when was the first?

"it's not Belle's place to say", Freddy and Belle looked at Robin with a look of confusion "What happened was Ryuma's doing so it's up to him whether we can talk about it, it's not Belle's place to say without Ryumas Permission"

Freddy thought about what was said and not happily he agreed "tch, Fine I'll ask Ryuma when we get back then"

Belle Turned to Robin and she knew Robin only said that to get Freddy off her back and she was thankful she even mouthed Thank you to Robin when Freddy was not looking, But Robin still manage to show a look on her face that said I would still like to know myself Belle.

"Hey what's that" Robin and Belle looked ahead and saw a skeleton on the ground clutching a book "It looks like a skeleton", "No Belle in his hand" Robin picked up the book and looked at it,

"It's old... really old" Robin open the book and gasped "What mum what" Robin started reading from the book "This is the final entry of the journal of Dr. H. Jones" everyone was shocked they just found the journal of Dr. Jones and realized that the skeleton must be his remains, "So this is what happened to him, now we know he didn't just disappear" Robin began reading the book out loud

"I have been trapped here for Days now this will probably be my final entry, it was By sheer luck, I found the Portal that brought me here to the catacomb of death, luck was on my side, it was very bitter sweet when one of my assistance had died, but who knew that, You needed to have a dead body in the middle of the ground, when the moon started to rise was the key and somehow open the portal, as too why that still escapes me, I thought this was the greatest day of my life I finally achieved my dream and discovered the catacomb of death, but now I realized all too late that luck was not on myside I spent too long in the catacomb, and watched my only way out close on me leaving me trapped with no way out"

Freddy looked at Robin "So we need to make sure we leave as soon as possible to escape" Robin nodded "Seems so" Robin continued to read

"Every day feels more and more hopeless and I know now that there is only one thing left I can do and that is help anyone who comes after me, I have explored all I can, and left a map in the following pages of my journal, How accurate the map is I can't say, I only hope this helps you so you don't get trapped like me, as I lay here writing my dying words I only ask one small thing please tell the world I did it, I was right about the catacomb and the tempus orb, I am not as crazy as I seem"

Belle cheered "Yes we have a map, Robin let me see" Belle then reached for the journal and Robin stopped her "Hold up there's more"

"I leave only this warning for those who are hunting the Tempus orb, turn back escape now, the orb is without a doubt a powerful thing but be warned every power has a price and the Orb will cost you everything, like it did me... Dr. H. Jones"

Freddy scratch his head "wow sounds like there's more to this than we thought" Robin nodded "we still need the orb anyway" and handed Belle the journal, Belle opened the journal to the map and studied it for a bit "Hmmm…. this map is very hard to read but looks like if we go this way we should head towards something of interest, possibly the Orb" and started to walk off in the direction with Freddy and Robin following.

 **Back Outside near the portal**

Olivia is currently sitting on the ground not too far from the portal starting to grow restless it's been a long time and no sign that Robin or the others will be coming out the portal soon, and she's starting to grow with worry over both Ryuma for still being in the same spot depressed and for The group not returning yet, it's getting to the point where she is starting to scream out loud "Belle, Freddy, Mum will you guys hurry up"

Olivia sunk her head into her hands and sighed loudly, it was clear even to the most harden skulled person she was stressing out, and Olivia was about to break when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned and saw Ryuma standing next to her, Olivia was speechless that Ryuma came too her she couldn't say anything, "Where are the others",

Olivia quickly told Ryuma, what happened, why a portal has appeared and where the others are, he just replied with a grunt and a nod of the head saying he understood.

Olivia could see that Ryuma was no longer depressed, the cloud of depression that was around him before seems to have faded "Ryu, I see you have cheered up a bit" Ryuma didn't respond he only looked at her "I'm Hungry, you Hungry?" Olivia could only nod her head as she was thrown off guard by Ryuma suddenly changing the subject, but she knew if Ryuma did something like that it meant he was not ready to talk about it.

Ryuma took a few steps away from Olivia, he then stopped, Olivia was curious to why Ryuma stopped suddenly, Ryuma took a deep breath "Olivia, Thank you... You helped a lot" Then Ryuma continued to walk towards the forest, Olivia was so happy to hear that from Ryuma and to this day she is still a little confused on what Ryuma was thanking her for, but what she was truly grateful for was that Ryuma didn't turn around after he said it because Olivia was blushing so red she looked like a cherry.

 **Back with Robin, Freddy and Bellemere In the Portal**

"God Damn It, Belle how much further?" "Stop complaining Freddy, your distracting me and I don't want to get lost". the group continued to walk and what felt like an hour has past when Belle was all smiles they had just arrived out front a door with a giant hourglass carved into it, "I believe this could be it" Belle looked at Robin "Was there any doubt in your mind that I would get you here"

Freddy rushed to the door and started to open it "Let's go we are on a time limit remember".

Freddy and Belle's jaws dropped when they looked and saw that the whole room was made of human skulls, everywhere along the walls "this is creepy"

Freddy laugh "it's not that scary Belle" after a minute of checking around the room Belle concluded it was empty. "There's nothing here it's an empty room" Freddy agreed with her, but Robin was not convinced

Robin looked around and noticed somethings off "Is it me or are all the skulls looking in the same direction" Freddy walked over to the wall and looked closely, he could see all the skulls from all angles are looking at the same spot in the center of the room. Belle was growing impatient "There's nothing here, we need to find the orb" and started walking towards the door when they slammed shut on her.

Freddy and Robin moved over to Belle too see what happened Belle quickly explained the doors shut by themselves and she was unable to open them.

"Did you trigger a trap" Belle shook her head "I didn't feel any pressure plates or trip wires" Robin started to think, but Freddy walked towards the door "No worries I'll just blow it open with a strong Gust of Wind" and aimed both hands at the door "Hurricane Gal..." Robin stopped him "Freddy if you do that you could blow out our torches then we will be in the Dark" Freddy dropped his hands and looked at Robin "So what do we do".

Belle stepped forward Drawing her Blades "I may not be as good as Ryuma but I think I can slice us a way out" Belle then held Both her Blades at her side "Two Sword Style" she then kneel slowly and Quickly jumped at the Door stopping just before it.

the attack did nothing, it didn't even scratch the door. Belle was surprised her attack should have easily cut through the stone door.

"You can stop now, the door is Time locked" Freddy, Robin and Belle all turned to see an Old man in a robe standing at the opposite side of the room reading a book, the old man looked at them "I believe it's been a long time since I had company, though I'm not too sure anymore".

 **Outside the portal with Ryuma and Olivia**

Ryuma had just returned from his hunt with another giant animal over his shoulder, Olivia figured he was going to bring something like that again and took the initiative to build a fire pit and spit for such and animal waiting for Ryumas Return.

while the beast is left to cook on the spit Olivia decides to take this rare opportunity to talk to Ryuma with no one around to bug them, "It's weird we never get chances like this anymore" Ryuma looked at Olivia "Like what?"

"I mean just the 2 of us, it's kind of nice"

Ryuma not sure how to respond to Olivia replied a little vaguely "I Guess"

Olivia looked at Ryuma and thought about how bad she really wants to ask him about what happened earlier, Ryuma looked back at Olivia and he could tell something was bugging her, "I'm not worried... they will be back", Olivia was confused at the randomness of Ryuma's comment and was wondering why he would say something like that.

Ryuma replied "you looked like something was bugging you, I assumed it was the others still in the Maze" Olivia had to laugh as Ryuma showing such thoughtfulness was not in his character, leaving Ryuma with a curious and little surpirsed look on his face.

"No Ryu, I was not thinking about that…. But thank you, you're right they will be just fine" Olivia then smiled at Ryuma, but it was short lived "Ryu what's wrong", Ryuma just knew inside him if it's not the others she was worried about then it could only be one other thing that's got her worried.

"You want to know what happened, against Talon,",

Olivia's interest was all too clear on her face she had too know what happened in the fight against Talon and what caused him to lose control like that, but after she looked at Ryuma's face, she could see he would tell her she had to do was ask,

this with the fact Ryuma thought of her as his closest friend was all she needed to know all she had to do was ask,

but just before she could she happened to look into his eyes and it was clear he was still hurting from the fact it caused him to lose control to the point where he could hurt even kill his own friends, so despite curiosity still building she decided against it.

"Tell me when you're Ready, as far as I care you're still Ryuma to me"

Ryuma's smile came back and he chuckled "been a long time since you called me anything other than Ryu".

Olivia nudged him, "I'm the only one you allow to call you Ryu, you get mad at everyone else if they call you anything other than your name, you even threated to slice Kyle in half that one time he called you Ryu"

Ryuma sarcastically replied "So if I told you too call me Ryuma as well you would,"

Olivia pretended to think then with a smirk on her face, "Nope, you'll always be Ryu to me" the two had a nice chuckle and started to reminisce back when they were kids when Olivia first started calling him Ryu.

Olivia sighed, as Ryuma asked what's wrong, and she replied, "Nothing's wrong, just remembering when we were kids brings back lots of great memories of us"

Ryuma agreed, "Yeah they were good times"

the two sat in silence till Ryuma got up too check how the beast was cooking,

Olivia found herself staring at Ryuma unable to look away as she was staring at him her memories of all the good times they shared filled her mind.

she could not stop thinking about Ryuma and how much he meant to her, Olivia had to quickly snap out of it when she saw Ryuma look back at her and yelled foods ready.

As Ryuma and Olivia sat down to eat Olivia's mind race with, feeling about Ryu all she could think was, what should she do, was Belle and Freddy right, does she have feelings for Ryuma?


	10. Chapter 9: Rufus and the orbs

**Back with Robin, Freddy, Bellemere and the stranger**

The old man now stands at the opposite side of the room Looking at Robin and the others, Belle has her swords drawn and pointed at him, Freddy has his hands aimed at him with a ball of wind building up, and Robin just continue to stare at him, the Old man just looked down his nose at them, "Hmm, easily startled" the old man returned to his book,

Robin asked, "Who are you", The old man looked up at Robin and it was clear from his face he was analyzing her, "I have many names, but so your friends can understand you may call me, Rufus", then closed his book that started to fade away till it vanished

Belle and Freddy in unison, "What you mean so we can understand" Rufus scoffed and in a very patronizing tone said, "My point exactly"

The tone he used seem to enrage both Freddy and Belle as Freddy went to attack "you're going to regret that", Freddy continued building a ball of air in his hands ready to attack Rufus, Robin called to Freddy telling him to stop Freddy,

Freddy ignored his mum as he was too focus on Rufus and when his attack was ready launched the Ball of air at Rufus with a great velocity the ball of compressed air fly straight at Rufus till it got about halfway when it seem to come to a stop it seem to just hover in place, Rufus held up his hand and everyone watched as the ball of air seem to go backwards heading straight back to Freddy knocking him down,

Rufus spoke, "I'm not sure if that was Brave or Stupid", he then started walking over to the group, "but it would be very wise if you don't antagonize me, young ones", Freddy picked himself up off the ground and nodded while Belle muttered where's Ryuma when we need him, putting her swords away they both knew this is someone they cannot beat.

Rufus then looked back at Robin, "I would like to know what brings you here", Robin decided after witnessing some of his powers thought it best to play along with Rufus to see how things will go, "We are looking for the Tempus Orb",

Rufus points to the Center of the room the same center where all the skulls are aligned to look at, a table appeared out of nowhere, "You have found it", Belle rushes over to the table to grab the orb "Which one is it"

hearing that Robin walks over and looks, sure enough there is not one orb but three orbs, "Hey old man, I said which one is it" Rufus looked at Belle with an intimidating look, "Disrespect will not be tolerated here"

Belle quickly apologized To Rufus and ask in a polite tone which one was the correct one

Rufus appeared by the table. "They are all correct, and none are", everyone even Robin was confused, Robin looked at Rufus, "what do you mean by that", Rufus Sighed with annoyance, "Did the elder not tell you a thing", Freddy turn to Belle as they pondered what elder, Robin replied "He means the lunadox elder of his village",

Robin looked at Rufus who now had an interesting look on his face, "I'm sorry to tell you this but the lunadox are all gone"

Rufus's face didn't change but you could see the faintest sight of sadness in his eyes, "I believed something happened to them on account it's been so long since I last saw one, alas hearing it from you makes me truly believe now".

Rufus cleared his throat, "My name is Rufus and I'm the guardian of the Tempus Orbs, I have been guarding them since they were first found, 1000 years ago" Freddy shocked, "Wait what you have been guarding them for some 1000 years" Rufus nodded, "Correct, in this room I am unaffected by the passing of time, and while I'm here I can manipulate all time and everything here"

Belle looked at Freddy, "so that's how he sent your attack back, he reversed time"

"Not quite, but close enough" Rufus then waved his hands around and 4 chairs appeared around the table, he walked over and sat in one, "Please everyone take a seat"

Robin, Freddy and Belle all sat in a chair as Rufus cleared his throat "I'm going to ask one question, and how you answer will decide if you can use the Orbs", Belle looked at the Orbs on the table planning if he says no to steal them and run, but Rufus could sense what's she was planning

"If you wish to take the orbs, they are yours, they are your reward for finding this place" Belle looked at Rufus for a second then started reaching for the Orbs, only for Robin to sprout an arm and smack her hand away "Wait, Belle lets listen first"

"Very Wise" said Rufus as he looked at Robin, "Now my question is this, Why"

"Huh" was all that was heard from Belle and Freddy

"Why do you want the Orbs" Robin looked Rufus up and down for almost a full minute before she felt confident enough in her gut to tell him, "We wish to change the present"

For the first time since seeing Rufus he now had a different look on his face it was clear he was very concerned, "I cannot think of anything more dangerous one can do than to change time", Robin agreed but she continued, she explained her reasons Telling Rufus about the straw hats, how the navy has taken over the world and how she believe the navy has already change time themselves.

Rufus just sat quiet as he Processed everything Robin said "Hmmm, I can't decide if what you are doing is noble or selfish"

Belle clearly annoyed "What, we are trying to save our Friends and everyone else how is that not noble,' Belle slammed her fist on the table "we are trying to do the right thing"

Rufus looked at Belle, "I didn't expect you to understand", Taking a deep breath, "Right and wrong are not what separate you and your enemies. It's your different standpoints, your perspectives that separate you, both sides blame one another. There's no good or bad side. Just two sides holding different views"

Belle lost it, "I don't care what you have to say anymore"

Robin tried to calm Belle down, "No Robin, don't stop me, you heard him, his not going to help us, let's just take the Orbs and leave", Belle then started picking up the Orbs, "We can just save everyone ourselves"

Rufus had a Huge smile on his face, "That's what I wanted to see"

Everyone looked at him

"All I wanted to see was how committed you are, and you passed", Belle stopped packing the orbs away and looked at Rufus, "So now you will help us"

Rufus nodded, "and more, those orbs you are holding are Fake, I use them to help decide if you are worthy of using the real ones"

Rufus then reached behind his back and pulled 3 more orbs out from behind, "these are the real orbs", Robin walked over and grabbed the orbs from Rufus, "Thank you Rufus"

Robin looked at the orbs and Rufus spoke, "What I said about them all being the correct orb and none being correct was true"

Everyone started to listen carefully, "you can't use the orbs here you have to take them to the templa tempor, there you will have to pay a price, and if you are worthy you may go back in time"

"Is that it" asked Freddy, Rufus shook his head, "No, but alas that's all I know"

Belle yelled, "How do you not know, you are the guardian, you should know how this works" Rufus stood over Belle as he told her in a very stern tone, "It's forbidden for me to know, changing time is the most dangerous thing anyone can do, now how do you safeguard that power"

Robin ponder with her usual look and smiled, "I understand, because no one knows how to do the whole ritual, you stop any one-person from taking advantage of it"

Rufus smiled, "Correct Robin, as I said I don't know how to do the ritual, but I will warn only certain people can use each orb, so you have to learn who can use which Orb, for if the wrong person tries to use them, they will pay with their life and be removed from time Past, Present and Future, gone" after Rufus said those words the silence was deafening as everyone looked at the orbs and realised that if they get this wrong they will lose everything.

After Rufus was sure he words had sunk in and everyone now understood how serious using the orbs power is, he clapped his hands getting everyone's attention, "Now I believe it's time I help you, like I said"

Freddy was flabbergasted, "Wait what, hold up, isn't telling us all this info helping us already"

Rufus smirked, "So not interested in my help then"

Freddy was very apologetic, "No sorry, Mr Rufus please help"

Rufus continued, "I'm sure one of you is about to realise the time" Belle thought for a moment and screamed "We been here to long we will never make it back to the portal in time"

Rufus laughed, "It's quite alright young ones" Rufus then walked over to the door raised his hands and muttered something, "There I have returned us to the exact second you walked in here, you should have plenty of time to get back to the portal now", and open the doors for them

Robin and Belle where very grateful, and Freddy was a little more than that, "Hey Rufus you are a good guy after all, thanks for everything", The group left and watched the doors start to close with Rufus on the other side, "wait old man you're not coming with us"

Rufus smiled and waved as the doors shut, "I cannot leave here, it's part of my duty, I wish you luck with your adventure however, please take care", with that said the door closed and vanished a wall now in its place

Freddy put his hand on the wall and was in awe, "Wow it's gone"

Robin nodded in agreeing, but Belle drew their attention, "Doesn't matter we need to get back to the portal soon before the moons gone, or we will be stuck here forever like Dr. H Jones and Belle pulled out the map in the book, "Come on guys this way".

 **Outside the portal with Ryuma and Olivia**

"This is not good," Olivia was starting to stress out, Ryuma looked up at the moon and agreed, "They better hurry they don't have long before the moon's gone"

Olivia has had enough waiting, "That's it I'm going in after them", Ryuma stopped Olivia by grabbing her arm, "Wait you could be trapped too", Olivia knocked Ryuma's hand away "That's my Mum and brother in there, you're not going to stop me", Ryuma grabbed her arm again, "Belle's in there too".

Olivia stopped when she remembered Belle was Ryuma's sister, "So what do we do then Ryu"

Ryuma pointed at the Moon, "They still have time, we have to Trust they will make it out in time", Olivia knew Ryuma was right she could not go in the portal in case it closes on her, so all she can do is continue to Believe Robin, Freddy and Belle are still going to make it.

Olivia looked at Ryuma "Ryu, your right we have to stay here and wait"

Ryuma nodded but his attention was drawn to the woods "Ryu, What's wrong"

"I sense someone approaching" and drew one of his swords as he stared at the Forrest

 **Back with Robin, Freddy, Bellemere in the Maze**

Belle, Freddy and Robin are running towards the exit as quick as they can, "We need to Hurry", "Robin try and keep up", "I'm not as young as I used to be"

The three of them kept on running for a while when Belle cheered and pointed ahead, "There's the Exit we are going to make it"

The Three of them made it to the Portal when they heard, and Explosion go off, "What the hell was that," yelled Freddy, "It came from outside"

"Stay away from the Portal you scum"

"Olivia", yelled Belle and Robin, all three of them jump through the portal and saw Olivia firing rounds of her cyborg arm at Navy Officers around the Ruins.

Olivia continued firing her Weapons on at the Navy Officers and only briefly stopping when she saw Robin arms sprout out of them, snapping their necks, she turned to see Robin, Freddy and Belle have just come out of the portal

"You guys are back", "Yeah sis what's going on here"

Olivia looked at Freddy, "The navy arrived not long ago, Me and Ryu have been fighting them off"

Belle asked, "Where is Ryuma", Olivia pointed to another part of the Ruins, just in time to see Ryuma Holding two of his swords Behind his shoulder and the other in his mouth, "108 calibre Phoenix" launching his attack at an advancing group sending Navy Officers Flying with Slices all over their body's

Ryuma turned and noticed Belle and the others are back, so he removed the sword from his mouth and returned it to its scab, "Bout time you returned"

Belle sarcastically replied, "Awe, were you worried about me" Ryuma sliced down a few more Navy officers, "Shut up Witch,"

Belle drew her blades and started Slicing Down Navy officers herself, "Don't call me a Witch, you brute"

Freddy clapped both his hands Together "Typhoon Boom" knocking down a group of navy officers "Mum, What's the Plan"

Robin yelled, "Everyone head for the Forrest we will lose them in the woods"

Everyone acknowledged Robins Orders and Ryuma and Belle in unison yelled, "We will Clear the way

Ryuma and Belle ran to a spot about halfway to the forest and started luring navy officers to them, dodging bullets and doing little attacks, trying to draw a big group of them, when they pulled enough, Belle gave Robin a look of get Ready, her and Ryuma held their swords out to the side and spun around together "Twin Black Rope, Dragon Twister", forming a monstrous Twister, sending the Navy Officers Flying high into the sky and in every direction.

After Belle and Ryumas attack stopped Robin, Olivia, and Freddy took the chance and ran to the forest with Belle and Ryuma making it into the woods with no Navy Officers following them.

After running through the Forrest for a bit the group stop running with Freddy and Belle falling to the ground exhausted "Few don't see any navy following us, I think we are safe for now"

Freddy had a look himself an agreed "Yeah sis I don't see any navy too", Freddy ask Robin if she could see any, Robin crossed her arms and started sprouting Arms with eyes on them around the forest, "I don't see anyone following us, I believe we are safe for now"

Ryuma closed his Eyes and quickly opened them, "I can't sense anyone nearby", Olivia patted Ryuma on the back "Good old Ryu", Olivia turned to her Mom, "Did you find the orb", Robin smiled and nodded but Belle answered first "And more", Ryuma and Olivia had a confused look on their face.

Robin gave a quick explanation on what happened in the catacomb and Rufus's words, Ryuma's was completely confused by it all. but Olivia had questions, "So how do we know which one is right"

"That's the question" replied Robin,

Freddy spoke, "How about we get off the island before we try to figure this out"

"I agree" replied Belle

"We should head back to town" all eyes now looking at Ryuma, "Moron, we what to avoid the Navy" yelled Belle, Ryuma shrugged "Last thing they will expect, besides we might find a ship to escape in"

"Is it me or is that not a bad idea" said Freddy with a hint of sarcasm, "how long were we in that maze for" said Belle

"Shut it" growled Ryuma

Robin spoke up, "I think that's a good idea Ryuma", Freddy and Belles jaws dropped "What"

Olivia spoke up "you said yourself Freddy it's not a bad idea" Freddy and Belle still speechless Robin spoke again, "so its decided we will head back to town and see if we can steal a ship"

And with that said the group started heading back towards town while avoiding the navy.

 **Out on the sea far from Bermuda**

A fair bit from the island of Bermuda a Ship was sailing though the waters towards Bermuda the Captain was standing on the deck looking forward drinking tea when one of the deck hands approached him, "Captain, may I speak to you"

The captain quickly finished his sip of tea before replying, "Yes, young one is something wrong"

The deck nodded, "I'm just wondering, is it wise for us to head to Bermuda, wouldn't it smarter to stick to our orders, Captain"

The Captain didn't answer he just took another sip of tea as he contemplated what was said

"You heard from Robin's crew yourself" the deck hand and the captain turned to see a very attractive red headed woman walk up to them, "we ran into Robins crew by chance yesterday, do you remember what they said"

The deck hand was silent as the Captain looked him in the eye and answered, "They said Nico Robin and some Friends of the new revolutionary army are trapped on the island with no way to escape"

The captain then looked back to the front of the ship as the Red headed woman stood next to him, "That is why I see it's wise to go to Bermuda… if only I had eyes to see. Yohohoho"


	11. Chapter 10: Brook And Scarlet

**At the Edge of Town**

Ryuma quickly grows impatient as he wants to head into town, but Freddy and Olivia are making sure he stays hidden by any means they deem necessary, "What's the big deal any Navy appears and I'll cut them down", Olivia clearly getting annoyed with Ryuma's complaining gets up and is forced to physically grab him, "Ryu Stop," Hearing and seeing Olivia is the one who's grab him, Ryuma decides not to put up much of a fight, and with a bit of force from Olivia, Ryuma found himself being pushed back onto the ground where he was sitting before and again hiding from the navy, "Ryu please settle down, Mum said to wait here while Her and Belle check around town,"

Ryuma grunted, it was clear he was annoyed and wanted to head into town, but Olivia knew that for now he will continue to listen to her, but Robin and Belle better return soon or Ryuma will just head into town regardless of who tries to stop him,

Freddy saw Ryuma doing what Olivia said and not putting up much of a fight, ponder if Ryuma had gone a bit soft in the last few months and thought he should test this while being a bit of a show off and boss Ryuma around as well, "Settle down Ryuma," Said Freddy in such a way that it sounded like an order, Ryuma scoffed at him in reply, Olivia knew the two of them well enough that she should step in now and try and stop what's about to happen, "Freddy I wouldn't if I were you, Ryu was never one to back down from a challenge" But Freddy ignored her, "Ryuma, I said settle down, or I'll be forced to incapacitate you till mum and Belle get back".

Ryuma got up and was glaring at Freddy daring him to try, his glare had Freddy Very nervous with his mind racing with thoughts of what Ryuma was about to do to him, Ryuma never back down from a challenge from anyone, Ryuma started to draw one of his swords and stood there with his Blade drawn still glaring at Freddy

Freddy looks over at Olivia who has a huge smirk across her face that just said told you so, "Sis little help please"

Olivia shook her head in response, "Oh no, you made your bed of nails, now you lay in it, try not to toss and turn to much" and started to chuckle,

Freddy looked back at Ryuma who was still glaring at him, and began thinking it would be in his best interest to apologise, "Easy Ryuma, I didn't mean it I'm sorry"

"What's going on here" Freddy in his life had never felt so relieve to hear Belles voice till now.

Robin and Belle saw Ryuma was glaring at Freddy with his blade drawn, and Freddy slowly easing away from Ryuma, with Olivia laughing at the situation Freddy had got himself into

Robin just looked at the situation and was quickly able to assess that Ryuma grew impatient about being told he can't go into town and Freddy said something that challenged him and now here they are, Belle needed a little more info on the subject "Well, what's going on" Belle then looked at Ryuma with a serious look,

Ryuma returned his sword to its scab and grunted, which seem to be enough for Belle to stop caring about what's happened "Fine whatever I don't care anyway, we have some good news by the way"

Belle had just drawn Ryuma, Olivia and Freddy's attention, "it appears that something has drawn the Navy's attention towards the docks the navy's mobilising every unit nearby to meet at the docks as soon as possible"

Olivia did a cheer, "That's super we can slip through town then with ease"

Freddy who was not as excited as Olivia asked a few questions, "What's drawing the Navy away from us"

Olivia looked at Freddy, "that's a good question we have the time orbs, what would make the navy ignore us and head for the docks"

Belle answered, "We don't know, the navy stopped us from getting close enough to find out"

Robin raised a hand to her chin as she was deep in thought, "this is most interesting, Olivia is right what would take the attention of the navy away from us"

"Who cares," Everyones attention was now drawn to Ryuma, "Why do we care what's drawing the Navys attention," Belle had an annoyed look on her face from Ryumas comment and started cracking her knuckles getting ready to call him a moron and strike him, "This is what you wanted Robin, and escape window" Belle stopped and looked at Robin, "His right this is what we are waiting for, we should be heading into town and stealing a ship now"

Robin stopped thinking about the Navy and agreed, "Yes this is what we wanted, let's not waste it"

Everyone got ready and all started heading into town towards the Docks.

 **At the docks**

A ship had just pulled into the docks, a woman of average height wearing a skimpy top, with long black pants approached the captain, "Captain the navy are gathering on the docks they are preparing to attack," The captain seems to ignore the comment with no response, a few of the crew looked at the woman with a confused looked.

The woman ran a hand through her red hair and had an angry look on her face, she got closer to the captain, balling up her fist and punched the captain, "Wake up Brook, you lazy Skeleton this is not the time for a nap"

That seem to do the trick Brook fell to the ground flabbergasted, but he was now awake, "Yohohoho, Young Scarlet, why did you hit me, I was just resting my eyes" all the crew even Scarlet raised a hand in a face palm knowing what was coming, "If I had eyes, Yohohoho" the entire crew groaned as one at the lame skeleton joke.

Scarlet muttered under her Breath, "Why did Robin request I go with you again" Scarlet then spoke normal to Brook, "The navy are all gathering around the docks what should we do"

Brook looked over into town and saw the navy Gathering as they prepare for battle, "we have to hold them off as long as we can, we must help Robin and the others at all cost", Brook then hung his cane sword on his arm as he strummed a few notes on his violin, "Are you ready old Friend"

Scarlet turn to the crew, "Prepare the cannons, and fire when Ready"

Meanwhile Robin and her group are running through town avoiding any Navy officers they see trying to sneak their way to the docks, "Seriously what's drawing the navy's attention, it makes no sense that they are completely ignoring us", Olivia told Freddy to shut it and not jinx them.

Belle stops the group, "Ok the docks are not far from here we need to be careful not to be seen", Before she could finish that sentence, Belle and Ryuma quickly looked at the building and in unison yelled, "Move it" Ryuma grabbed Olivia and Robin, and jumped to the side, while Belle quickly kicked Freddy out of the way and jumped to the side, as a cannonball came flying through the Building they were hiding behind,

Robin picked herself up off the ground dusting herself off, "That explains why the navy's ignoring us", "Yeah seems they're picking a fight with someone else" added Freddy

Belle got up off the ground and was already halfway around the building before she said, "Let's check it out"

As the group went around what was left of the building Robin gasped, Freddy and Olivia in unison, "What is it Mum," Robin pointed down the docks where a large group of Navy is gathering there was a Pirate ship in the bay and it was flying the flag of an Old Friend, Olivia cheered, "Hey isn't that Brook's ship" Robin was clearly smiling Very Bright, "We have a way of the island we better hurry" and started to run off towards the ship, Freddy and Ryuma following her and Olivia and Belle Bringing up the rear, wondering if Scarlet was still in Brooks crew.

Scarlet and Brook jumped off the ship as the cannons fired bombarding the nearby Navy officers, Brook had his sword drawn and was dancing around cheering as he was slicing down Navy officers one after the other while Scarlet stood in the middle surveying the situation and mumbling, "Damn Bone Bag, does not have a plan, how are we going to find Robin on this island".

The navy officers gather around scarlet with cannons pointing at her, Scarlet looked at the navy officers and continued to stand in the same spot luring the navy into a false sense of security

After the navy gathered around Scarlet one yelled, "All units ready… Fire at will", a vicious barrage of cannonballs flew at Scarlet, but she just smiled and allowed them to hit her, the navy Officers started to cheer as where Scarlet stood there was now just a dust cloud with other officers saying, "There is no way she could survive that",

As the dust began to fade the Navy Officers realised they were in trouble as one by one they started to see the silhouette of a girl in the dust, as the dust faded their stood Scarlet, only now she had transformed into solid diamond, she just stood there chuckling, one of the navy officers was now shaking with fear, "t-that's, oh god,"

"What is it"

"she's a commander in the New Revolutary Army, That's the Scarlet Diamond, careful she has the powers of the Diamond Diamond Fruit" Scarlet stopped chuckling and looked the navy officer in the Eye as she smiled which sent waves of fear through all the navy officers.

Scarlet cracked her knuckles and charged at the Navy officers still in her diamond form not even trying to dodge their gunfire or lame attacks with their swords as she effortlessly was knocking the navy officers out one by one with fairy impressive fighting style and kicks that would have even impress the long dead Black leg Sanji

Brook after finishing with his group of navy officers walked over to scarlet, "Its unwise to rely on your powers so much, someday someone could get lucky against you"

Scarlet put her arms on her hips and looked at Brook in a condescending way, "Like trying to save our friends without a plan or any idea what to do unwise, captain?"

Brook did his usual laugh then slammed his cane on the ground trying to show he was serious, "When I was younger I would believe the same, but after all my time with Luffy I learnt one thing from him and my fellow Crew mates,"

Scarlet was intrigued in what Brook was about to say it was a rare when he talked about Luffy or the straw hats, but whenever he did it was almost always a good story and or advice, "Yes Young Scarlet I learnt, you don't need a plan, you just need to have faith that everything will work out".

Scarlet just sighed in annoyance as she facepalmed muttering, "Of cause a bone head like you would think that"

"Heyyy...Scarlet is that you," Scarlet looked up from her facepalm, "I know that voice" and looked in the direction of the voice, scarlet waved and cheer over the fact she could see Bellemere running towards her, "Belle, it's me we are over here"

Brook also looked and saw Belle and behind her he could see Robin and the others, so he waved too them, "Robin, over here, yohohoho… Also, can I see your panties", Scarlet quickly punched Brook knocking him on the ground.

The group meet up with Brook and Scarlet and Where happy to see them, Brook Nudged Scarlet, "Told you everything would work out", Scarlet quickly threatened him with another punch if he did not drop it, but she knew that because Brook was right there would be no living it down anytime soon.

"Robin it's good to see you again" Brook then extended his hand trying to shake her hand, "Hey Brook", Brook looked at Olivia, "Ahh Young Olivia still as lovely as ever", then shifted his attention to Belle, "miss Belle still a sight for sore eyes", Brook then Paused, "Will the two of you, please show me your." Brook didn't get to finish when he noticed Belle starting to draw her sword, "Never mind, Yohohoho".

"Brook, we need to save the pleasantry's for later we need to get off this island now it's vital," Brook could tell from the stress in Robins tone she was serious, so he quickly order all hand to return to the ship, "Everyone let's hurry back to the ship, she's ready to go"

As the group was running back to the ship Freddy asked Brook "What are you guys doing here anyway",

"We are here to save you guys", Robin had a surprised look on her face, "How did you know we were here Brook". Brook responded with "Later, lets escape first… the ships up ahead"

As the group finally boarded the ship Scarlet gave the order for the ship to set sail, "Robin do you have a destination",

"just get us away from the navy quickly.

Ryuma and Belle looked up at the sky, Belle could sense something in the weather and Ryuma then looked at Belle, Belle nodded, "I feel it too" Belle then called for Scarlet, "Scarlet, look at the nimbus clouds, we have a strong wind gust to the east, take the ship that way" Scarlet nodded ordering the Helm to take the ship east to catch the wind,

"Allow me to help" Freddy Moved to the centre of the deck aimed his hands at the sails and started filling them with wind to increase the speed of the ship,

"Captain to the south East we have 3 Navy ships on an intercept course", Brook and Robin moved to the side of the ship and could see the ships closing in quickly, Robin looked at Ryuma who was already drawing his swords and putting his bandana on and Olivia who was getting ready to use her cyborg arm when Brook stopped them, "Wait you two, leave this to me and my Friend"

Ryuma looked at Brook with are you sure look, then looked at Robin who gave him a look of you can trust him, so Ryuma nodded, removed his bandana and put his swords away,

Brook then picked up his violin and muttered, "Get ready, old Friend" Brook started Playing his Violin and singing to the navy, "You underestimate us greatly if you think you can stop us, but now you will face the wrath, of my most loyal and oldest Friend"

The water under the three navy ships was slowly going darker and darker as if something massive was under them, the music started to get more aggressive till it reached its climax, Brook shouted at the top of his lungs, "LABOON!"

The monster Whale Broke the water launching all the navy ships into the air and letting out his loud Whale Roar that was so loud it was deafening.

"What the hell", Yelled Belle, Olivia and Freddy, and even Ryuma's face changed to one of shook as they watched Laboon launch the navy ships aside like they were nothing, Robin stood next to Brook, "Laboon, still amazes me since the first time I saw him"

Brook changed the music tone on his violin to something soothing, causing Laboon to sink back into the water and follow behind the ship as they make their escape.


	12. Chapter 11: Interest in Ryuma

Olivia was still in a state of awe as they were making their escape about Laboon, "How can you control that monster, Brook was annoyed at Laboon being called a monster, "He is not a monster he is my friend and a member of this crew", Olivia quickly apologised as she did not mean what she said.

Robin turned to Brook with a curious look on her face, "Brook, why where you guys on Bermuda, no-one in the Revolutionary army knew we were there"

Brook looked at Robin about to answer when Scarlet answered for him, "We were on our way to Karamja Island as per your orders, and by chance we came across a ship who asked for assistance and to our surprise it was the crew of the pont du guard the crew you sent away"

Robin looked a scarlet, "Seems Luck was on our side today" Brook nodded, "Yes truth be told at first, we were adamant about your orders to head to our base on Karamja island and wait for future instructions, but your crew pleaded you needed help, so we sent them on their way and came here to help"

Robin smiled, "Thank you, Brook" Brook nodded, "We got to stick together" then did his usually laugh as one by one Belle, Freddy and Olivia all thanked Brook and Scarlet for saving them.

Scarlet excused herself for a minute by saying she had to order the crew around a bit and be right back

As for Ryuma, he just walked over to a nice open space on the deck and removed his red overcoat showing off his muscles, then dropped to the ground and started doing push ups.

Olivia and Belle asked, "What you are doing", Ryuma replied in between push ups, "have to keep training to get stronger", Belle and Olivia just looked at each other and shrugged, That's Ryuma and went back to the others joining in the conversations

Scarlet after giving the last of her orders walked over to the group and started chatting with Belle, "Hey Belle now we can talk"

Belle smiled and gave Scarlet a hug "It's been too long scarlet, I'm surprised to see you here"

Scarlet laughed, "Yeah me too, but got to do what I have too, to help the revolutionary army"

Scarlet took a quick look around the ship, "Hey Belle, I know Olivia from the army but who's the other person in your group", Belle was confused, "who you mean Freddy", Scarlet shook her head and pointed at Ryuma, who was still doing push ups

Belle just groaned, "oh him, that's Ryuma, an idiot"

"Now now young Belle you should show a little respect" Brook was now standing behind Belle and Scarlet, Brook looked straight at Belle, "After all he is the son one of my closest Friends, Zoro" Brook paused for a second taking a sip of tea,

Belle knew what Brook was hinting at as he finished drinking his tea. And she was grateful that Scarlet was unaware of the hinting she seems to be more intrigued in Ryuma now than the conversation, Scarlet then pointed at Ryuma looking at Brook "is that the same zoro who was your crew mate? Roronoa Zoro the right-hand man of the pirate king and world's greatest swordsman, and that's his son Ryuma, The Berserker Demon…. No way, Him? He is the one who destroyed a Navy base single handed"

Brook nodded "that's him" Brook then took another sip of tea, "The spitting image of Zoro and no doubt just as strong as him", Brook then gazed at Belle "Am I right Belle." Belle gave Brook a look of don't you dare say a word, Brook knew not to say they are sibling, he was just having a little fun,

Belle was just happy That scarlet had no idea what Brook was hinting at she was to intrigue in Ryuma and Belle could see she was plotting something.

Scarlet smirked, "Hehe, looks like a got a new sparring partner", Ryuma could sense Scarlet was plotting something, he stopped in the middle of his push up and glared over at the group he stared at the group with an icy stare before he resumed his workout.

"Beware Scarlet" Scarlet looked at Brook with a raised Eyebrow, "Ryuma is not one you should challenge without thinking carefully" Scarlet was not happy that Brook was telling her to be careful around Ryuma as she was very confident in her own ability's

Freddy who was listening in on the conversation decided to join in "Hey Scarlet, Brook is right, there is a reason he is called a Demon and believe me" Freddy looked over at Ryuma his face changed as the memories of what he saw in the fight between Ryuma and Talon was still fresh in his head, he then looked back at Scarlet "the name does not describe what he is capable of"

Freddy and Brooks words with the intent to detour her from fighting Ryuma only seem to motivate her more and more to wanting to challenge him.

Scarlet didn't want to hear anymore warnings from the others and started walking around the ship seeing how everything else is going while keeping an eye on Ryuma. Freddy Brook and Belle all looked at each other then all three of them Agreed that Scarlet and Ryuma fighting will only end badly.

Freddy walk off after and caught up with Scarlet grabbing her attention, but Scarlet was still partially ignoring him, "Scarlet Please just listen this is important"

Scarlet stop and looked at Freddy with her arms cross she was humouring him and he knew he better pick his words carefully, "Look scarlet we are not saying you are weak" Scarlets face changed to one of anger at the hint she was weak, "Far from it," Freddy looked away for a second but it was clear to scarlet he was thinking very hard, "Look, I've seen Ryuma fight and he is just, wow, look I'm not going to say don't fight him, but at least before you do fight him" Freddy pointed at his sister, "At least go chat with Olivia first, they are best friends after all and maybe she can help" Scarlet nodded letting Freddy know his words did not fall on deaf ears and continued her walk

After doing a lap of the ship Scarlet wondered over too Olivia who was setting up a bench on deck with some tools doing some work

Olivia was distracted doing repairs to her arm and completely oblivious to everything around her, Scarlet tapped her on the shoulder causing her to turn her head and look at her, "Hey Liv you there", Olivia smiled as she removed her goggles "Sorry to ignore you Scarlet, I'm just doing some repairs on my arm".

Scarlet had a mischievous smile as she moved in front of her, "Your close friends with Ryuma right" Olivia was curious to what Scarlet was doing, "Yeah. ever since we were kids, what's up?"

Scarlet sat in front of Olivia and with a serious look on her face asked, "How strong is the Berserker demon" Olivia was speechless at Scarlets question, "I want to test my strength against him" Olivia dropped her tools as she looked Scarlet in the eye, "Scarlet are you sure" Olivia then quickly looked at Ryuma still working out then back to Scarlet, "why? we are friends here"

Scarlet scoffed, "Not to the death just a sparring match, I hear he is real strong"

Olivia started to relax now knowing it's not a deathmatch and scarlet just wants to see how strong she is against Ryuma, Scarlet cracked her knuckles as she tried to look intimidating, "I think this will be a good fight I've heard the rumours and stories about him and his strength"

Olivia scoffed, "It won't be a fair fight, Scarlet" Scarlet smirked and chuckled, "Glad you believe in me Liv, I'm going to go challenge" Scarlet didn't get to finish that sentence before Olivia stated, "You are strong Scarlet, one of the Strongest Fighters, both that I know and, in the army,", Scarlet started to look more and more cocky as she let Olivia's words go to her head.

"But, I've known Ryu for a long time I've seen him when he is serious, and I hate to burst your Bubble, but he is a Hell of a lot stronger than you Scarlet"

Olivia then resumed her Repairs letting her words sink in.

"What you guys Talking about", Olivia stopped her repairs again and looked up it was Robin

Scarlet answered, "I was talking about Challenging Ryuma to a sparring match to see how strong he is and" Scarlet scoffed, "Liv here says he will beat me"

Robin held her hand to her face, "My, that would be an interesting fight" Scarlet smugness returned believing Robins words where implying she would win, gave Olivia a nudge, "See liv she thinks I could win".

"I Believe Ryuma would win to be honest, but it would be an interesting fight" Scarlets smug look disappeared, and Olivia chuckled, "I came to tell you Food will be ready in a bit so meet in the dining room in a few minutes" Robin then walked off towards Brook to have a chat,

Scarlet walked off to the dining room looking little defeated knowing everyone Believes Ryuma's stronger than her, Olivia went and grabbed Ryuma inviting him to come eat and everyone headed to the dining room to eat.

 **Later that night**

Olivia was walking around the deck trying to find Ryuma, "Where is he? Mum said he was on the main deck", Olivia walked all over the deck looking for him till she found his over coat sitting next to the main mast, "Ryu where the hell are you"

"Up here", Olivia looked up and sure enough hanging by his feet from the main mast doing ab crunches.

Olivia put a hand on her hip and muttered, "Should of guess, he still be working out" Olivia then yelled up to him, "Ryu, almost done"

Ryuma yelled down, "50 more", Olivia sat down next to the mast and waited for Ryuma to finish and climb down the mast, Olivia was sitting in her thoughts when Ryuma jumped down from the mast landing next to her, "What you want"

Olivia sighed, "I came to see how you are",

Ryuma picked up a nearby towel and started wiping the sweat off himself, "I'm fine" and put the towel back on the ground only for Olivia to hand him his coat

Olivia mind thought back to a few days earlier when Freddy was jokingly saying Ryuma found someone and as ridiculous as she believes seeing Scarlets interest in him earlier that day even if it was just for a fight made her wonder if Freddy might be right. Olivia could feel her heart beat increasing, as much as she tries to deny it to everyone she's known the truth for a while now. The truth was she was developing feelings for Ryuma and she was not sure if she wanted them or even what to do with them.

"Ryu"

Ryuma just finished putting his coat back on "Yeah"

"Is there anyone out there you are interested in"

Ryuma was confused at the question "What you mean Olivia" Olivia took a deep breath preparing for the worse "I mean anyone you have feelings for". Ryuma still had a confused look

Olivia sighed, "Like love".

Ryuma went red completely embarrassed at being ask that question, doing a fake cough to help him recompose himself "Why would you ask me something like that"

Olivia was not sure if she should tell Ryuma the truth not sure how he would react "Ryu you're my best friend and a lot can happen in 6 months" Olivia could see Ryumas face as he thought about her answer, he seems to believe it, Ryuma went quite for a few seconds but seem like an eternity to Olivia till he finally spoke, "No"

Olivia was lost in a trance "Huh what".

Olivia realised Ryuma was looking at her again, "the answers no I don't feel that way about anyone"

The relieve Olivia felt was amazing, she was worried Freddy would be right, however even one as thick-headed as Ryuma could see the look of relieve on Olivia's face and he noticed the smallest site of worry in her eyes, "What about you Olivia"

Olivia's face change to one of surprise that Ryuma asked her that question she was flabbergasted, Ryuma jokingly said, "You know about me so now it's your turn" Olivia didn't know what she was thinking when she nodded her head, cause what she truly wanted to do was tell Ryuma no,

Ryuma smiled as he showed a face of intrigued, Olivia was completely quiet feeling she just revealed her secret, "Who?" Olivia had to sigh before she said, "does it matter? I haven't told him yet exactly"

Ryuma shifted his full attention to Olivia now "Why not", Olivia shrugged, "I'm not sure to be honest, I kind of want to tell him but I don't know"

Ryuma stopped her "Since when did you let anything stop you before, you don't even stop calling me Ryu when I prefer to be called by my full name"

Ryuma looked Olivia in the eye trying to understand what she was thinking as Olivia just went silent unable to look at Ryuma as she hung her head down in defeat she could only say, "This is different, I'm not sure" Olivia then took a deep breath trying to find the words. Only for Ryuma to stop her again "Well when you're ready to tell whoever it is you tell them that I said to look after you, or I'll slice them in half like I did those animals I caught us for dinner yesterday" and chuckled

Olivia started laughing too and even stated that when she did tell them how she felt she would also say that. Even after the two stopped laughing Olivia found that she could not stop smiling. Feeling that just Ryuma knowing she like someone was a step in the right direction whatever that would be for her. But one thing was clear to her, she did not want the time they were spending together to be over.

"I heard Freddy asking you earlier about what happened against Talon", Ryuma sat down and noticed Olivia did not have a pleasant look on her face, "In future a simple don't want to talk will do, don't threaten to slice him up, ok".

Ryuma stared at Olivia who had a serious look on her face before she smiled no longer able to stay serious,

"He asked for it, Olivia" Olivia nodded, "Yeah I guess he could have asked you in a nicer way"

Olivia paused for a second, "So Ryu can I ask what happened" Ryuma went silent clearly thinking hard about what Olivia asked before taking a deep breath and nodding "If you want to"

"Good, tell me when you're ready Ryu, Promise"

Ryuma was a little confused as he stared at Olivia, "I just wanted to know that you will tell me, that's all, I can wait till you're ready to talk about it"

Ryuma nodded and gave her a nudge, "Thanks Olivia, you're a good friend"

Oliva smiled and nudged Ryuma back "Yeah you too, Ryu"


	13. Chapter 12: The next Desitination

**The next day**

Ryuma was resting peacefully leaning against the mast when he sensed Belle approaching "What you want", Belle clearly not in a happy mood, "Robin and Brook are calling everyone for a meeting to discuss everything that's happened and catch everyone up"

Ryuma grunted,

"You don't have a choice Ryuma now move"

Ryuma ignored Belle and just stayed put not caring till he felt Belle hit him on the head causing him to rub his head in pain, "What the Hell, Witch"

Belle and Ryuma started fighting with each other, "Don't call me a Witch, and move your lazy ass" Ryuma growled in anger.

"There you two are, hurry up Robin wants the meeting to start" Belle turned to Scarlet, "Tell her I'm bringing the lazy idiot", "Don't call me an idiot, you witch"

Belle hit Ryuma on the head and as Ryuma rub his head as Belle yelled back, "Don't call me a Witch"

Ryuma growled it was clear he was mad, moving one of his hands to his swords and using his thumb to slowly bring it out of its scab, "Don't hit me again, Witch"

Belle paused as she assesses the situation it was clear Ryuma was pissed and Belle knew no matter how angry or how much he threaten, he would never use his swords against her in anger, but she was a little worried that Scarlet was nearby and she would love to fight him, and with the mood Ryuma was in this could get ugly so its best now to defuse the situation, "Are you done being pissy, I still need to grab Olivia for the meeting as well"

Ryuma returned his sword back to its scab "Tsk fine"

"You go grab Liv Belle, I need to have a quick chat with Ryu if that's alright" Ryuma glared at Scarlet, "That's Ryuma not Ryu"

Belle shrugged, "Fine but Hurry to the meeting after" and walked off looking for Olivia

After Belle walked off Scarlet turned back to a Ryuma who had a scowl on his face, "What you want Woman"

"well Ryu I wanted to ask"

"It's Ry-U-Ma" Scarlet could tell from the tone in his voice it would be best to call him by his full name from now on" Ryuma, I want to challenge you to fight" Ryuma raised an eyebrow with an intrigued look,

"Is that what you wanted to talk about", Scarlet nodded and begin explaining why she wants to fight him but Ryuma started to walk off not caring for her Reasons why she wants to fight him, and just said, "Name the time and place" and headed below deck to join Robin and the others for the Meeting.

Scarlet was in shock that Ryuma accepted so easily that she waited till he was below deck before she jumped and cheer, "Oh Yeah!"

"Hey Scarlet, what's got you so happy" Scarlet turned around to see Belle and Olivia standing behind her, "Ryuma said Yes", Olivia's completely unaware that her face changed to one of Jealousy, with her mind racing what Ryuma could have said yes too, Belles face to one of confusion "Yes to what"

Scarlet stopped being happy long enough to answer, "He accepted my challenge to a fight, and I can name where and when",

Both Olivia and Belles face changed to one of Great concern, "He what", "You what"

Scarlet gleaming with happiness, "I know right, this is going to be so fun"

Both Belle and Olivia face palmed and groaned, "This will not end well" and turned to each other, "It's Ryuma's Problem now he accepted the fight"

"Belle, we really should stop them", Belle groaned even louder, "Why you warned her and Ryuma will never back down from a challenge, so what can we do"

Olivia sighed "One of us should tell Ryu to go easy on her at least", Both girls nodded in agreement and headed towards the meeting. Arguing over who must tell Ryuma to go easy in a fight.

After the meeting, it was clear that if Scarlet and Brook did not see the orbs sitting in front of them they would not believe any of what happened on the island was not just a story but in fact true and now they have hope, "Robin this is amazing" said Brook as he reached out and grabbed one of the orbs, "With these we can really save everyone"

Scarlet was a little more sceptical of the situation, "Any idea how we figure out which one is real"

Robin shook her head "I'm afraid not, everything we know you now know so now we have to figure out where the templa tempor is, to learn what to do next"

"So, mum any ideas what island it could be on"

"Sorry Olivia I don't know what to do next

Belle had a look of shock on her face, "I can honestly say I have never heard you use the words I don't know Robin, this is bad" Belle turn and saw Ryuma asleep leaning against the Wall, "Are you kidding me the idiots asleep as well"

Ryuma woke up at being called an idiot with a scowl on his face

"Belle leave him alone",

Belle look at Freddy, "and why he should be awake for this"

"Belle leave him be, I'm trying to think" Everyone was looking at Freddy, "I have a hunch where to go", Freddy then took a sip from his bottle of cola and continued, "I thought this was nothing but in the ruins after Ryuma beat Talon and we were franticly looking for the entrance I can across some text that spoke of a temple I only did a quick read cause I was too busy looking for text on the catacomb"

Robin was clearly listening carefully and asked Freddy what it said, "It said a great Temple that can guide the way from Past to Present and future was hidden in the centre of the Triangle between The Twins the Lion and the Bull, whatever that means"

Nobody had even the slightest idea of what any of it could mean and after discussing things for ages with Ryuma falling back asleep and Belle waking him up again in anger Brook realised it was getting late, "I vote we take a break from solving till after dinner as this is getting us nowhere" Everyone agreed

After dinner Olivia was walking around the deck and Saw Freddy was having a chat and drink with Brook talking about panties and other perverted things, while Robin was with Belle over on the other side of the ship talking more about the Freddy's clue trying to solve it.

Olivia had a little concern when she saw Scarlet and Ryuma standing over by the rail talking but she relaxed when she came closer and saw the scowl on Ryu's face indicating he was not enjoying her company at all. Olivia was about to make her presents known when one incredibly loud and perverted comment from Brook and Freddy drew Scarlets attention causing her to walk towards them acknowledging her presents as she walked past. "Hey liv, best move to the side, I need to teach those two not to be so perverted" she balled up her fist as she walked past.

Olivia decided to stay out of this and went over to Ryuma before she moved she noticed Ryuma was staring out over the seas in a calm and tranquil state she was in awe at how clam he is, this was so out of character for him. "Hey Ryu"

Ryuma looked back at Olivia and nodded acknowledging her presents then went back to looking over the waters, "Ryu, what are you looking at"

"Nothing"

Olivia didn't seem convinced, "Well that's a pretty big nothing you are looking at" and chuckled, Ryuma sighed "I'm serious"

"Why are you here just staring at nothing, it's not like you to stare at nothing"

"I find it relaxing"

Olivia now very intrigued, "Relaxing why's that"

It was clear on Ryumas face he was remembering something, "it's calming and helps me focus my mind"

"does not sound like something you would normally do, who taught you this?"

Ryuma quickly looked at Olivia then back over the waters "My Mother, when I was younger"

Olivia thought for a second, Ryuma's mom then she remembered learning that Belle and Ryuma are siblings, "Nami right"

Ryuma nodded "Try it you might like it, just stare and watch the stars bounce on the waters"

Olivia stood next to Ryuma and stared over the waters quietly for a few bit "You're right Ryu this is Relaxing it's so peaceful" Ryuma smirked and nodded knowing he was correct, "It's so calm, and peaceful I can almost forget what hell the worlds gone too"

Freddy and Brook came up to the pair still rubbing their heads from the lumps Scarlet gave them, "Hey what you guys doing"

Olivia looked back, "Hey guys me and Ryu are just looking over the water and staring at the stars"

Brook nudged Freddy, "Sounds Romantic to me Freddy, what you think" Freddy chuckled "Yeah sounds like nice date to me" then the two laughed, but an icy glare from Ryuma silenced the two after their fun the two joined Ryuma and Olivia gazing

Everyone was getting lost at watching the waters and looking at the stars Brook pointed at the brightest star in the sky and asked who knows what that star is…. Ryuma ignored him, Olivia and Freddy had no idea and Brook just took a sip of his tea waiting for someone to guess.

Olivia nudged Ryuma breaking his trance "Hey, Ryu by any chance do you what that star called"

Ryuma had a look of are you serious, Olivia did a face palm at how quick she forgot, oh right his mother was one of the greatest navigators in the world of cause he would know something

Brook laughed, "yohoho I'm surprised you know anything about navigating Zoro use to get lost on the very ship we sailed on"

Ryuma look at Brook with a look of careful you're on thin ice, "My Mother taught me, Bone bag"

Brook took a sip of his tea, "My apologies Ryuma I sometimes forget you are not just Zoro's son" Brook was picking his words careful, unaware that Freddy and Olivia know the secret he was asked to keep

Olivia interrupted him and pointed at the star, "Ryu what's it's called"

Ryuma discreetly gave Olivia a look of thanks for interrupting and looked up and pointed that at the star "That star is called Regulus the brightest star in the constellation Leo"

"What's a Leo"

"Geeze sis you know nothing Leo means Lion" Said Freddy with a smug look on his face that he knew something she didn't

Olivia started pointing at different parts of the sky asking is that a constellation, Ryuma named them one after the other "That's Cygnus the north star, That's Orian the Hunter, Ryuma kept naming the Constellations till he got to Gemini the twins when Olivia paused, "Did you say Twins"

Ryuma looked at her "what's up" Olivia was thinking out loud "I think I got it, Ryu think is there any Stars called Bull, Ryuma quickly looked around the sky and nodded, "Taurus is the bull"

Olivia yelled "That's it I solved it" Robin, Scarlet and Belle came over to see what Olivia was cheering about, "What's going on"

Olivia turned to them "Mum I solved it the riddle, Robin smiled, "What is the answer"

"The stars are the answer" everyone looked up as Olivia pointed, "See that's Gemini the Twins"

Freddy spoke up, "I get it" then he pointed over at Leo, "That's Leo the Lion" and Ryuma pointed to the last one, "Taurus, the bull"

Belle looked at the stars, "Now I get it the constellations are the Triangle and the Temple is on an island between them" Scarlet ran up to the main deck and grabbed a map "Belle I got you a map see if you can figure out which island it is,

"Belle started looking at the map, and spoke aloud as everyone listen carefully, "let's see, Taurus is here Gemini is here and Leo is there, so if we draw a line we get left with any of these islands but. Also considering time, where the stars are during the day, and old navigational methods, and a little guessing and remembering the riddle said the center."

Belle slammed the map on a nearby table, "Everyone gather NOW!" Everyone gathers around Belle as she pointed at the map "we have a problem" Belle took out a feather and ink and drew a triangle linking the constellations in a triangle and all of Belles other corrections pointed to the centre,

"why are there three islands in the middle", "that's the problem Freddy it could be either of these three islands we need to head to next"

Robin had a look and thought how do we know which one is right

"Maybe they're all right" Everyone look at Robin with a curious look "What"

"We have three orbs right" everyone nodded "and Rufus said they were all correct and none were" everyone was still listening to her, "Well maybe this is how you figure them out one orb to each island

Everyone was speechless that such a cleaver deduction. And the fact it was coming from Robin everyone pretty much assumed she was correct anyway, anyway they where happy they had their next destination, Scarlet went over to the helm and set the new course.

With nothing to do as the ship sails towards the new destination everyone just did their own usual thing. Robin and Freddy were reading books looking for any info on the lunadox or anything that could help, Scarlet was ordering the crew around, and the rest just did their own thing killing time and the boredom. Till it was time to go sleep.

Ryuma was laying in bed unable to sleep, sick of tossing and turning he got out of bed and went out onto the deck thinking if he gazed out over the ship again it would help him calm and focus so he could get some sleep.

Ryuma continued to stare over the waters lost in his thoughts, "what's wrong I never had trouble sleeping. Ever since she said she liked someone I've been uneasy, why? it's not my problem if she likes someone".

Freddy was walking around the deck when he saw Ryuma on deck interested in why went over to chat, "Hey Ryuma, what you are doing up I thought I had tonight's watch".

Ryuma looked at Freddy, "Couldn't sleep"

"Ah so that's why you are gazing at the sea again" Ryuma nodded "alright well let me know if I can help, I need too continue doing my rounds"

"Freddy wait"

Freddy stopped and looked back at Ryuma, "What's up"

Ryuma was not sure what he was thinking but could not help himself, "How's Olivia"

"Huh, didn't you guys catch up already?"

"No, I mean in the Army"

Freddy was taken back by the question but answered Ryuma question, "She's great, works very hard like all of us and she's the best Shipwright in the whole army, using all the skills she learned from Dad"

Ryuma smiled hearing about Olivia, "Is there anyone she hangs around with a lot in the army" Ryuma quickly thought. wait why am I asking that.

Freddy stood in silence for a minute, thinking if I didn't know Ryuma had the emotional range of a demon I swear that sounds like jealousy "not to my knowledge, why are you asking"

Ryuma looked away from Freddy, "No reason just looking out for her" Ryuma then quickly changed the subject asking how Freddy was trying not to seem too interest in Olivia's private life.

Freddy didn't seem convinced but could see a little relieve on Ryuma's face when he said Olivia was not showing interest in anyone in the army and was starting to believe it was in fact jealousy Ryuma was showing towards Olivia. The two talked for a bit about other stuff Freddy was avoiding asking Ryuma about what happened against Talon with Ryuma's threat to slice him in half still fresh in his head.

After a bit a talking Ryuma let out a loud yawn and told Freddy he was going to bed and made his way back below the deck all thinking, who is the person Olivia likes and why does he want to know, but the fact it might not be someone in the army put him at ease, and how stupid he must have sounded around Freddy. But was sure he be able to sleep now.

After Ryuma left Freddy stood in the same spot thinking out loud, "This is Interesting if I'm reading what happened right Ryuma is Jealous about something and its concerning Liv" Freddy then looked up at the mast in time to see some flower petals fall from the mass, "And it's seems Mum might agree with Me"

 **At Navy HQ**

The poor ensign was standing infront of the desk scared half to death as he was watching Fleet Admiral Draco reading the latest Report.

"Unbelievable, Again Unbelievable, Incompetent" Draco looked up at the ensign "Ok tell me again just the highlights what happened"

The ensign was beyond nerves as Draco's glare was almost deadly, "Sir Reports state that Vice admiral Talon's Was found killed in the Ruins located near the town, also Robin and Co Have escaped Bermuda Island, with the help of the former Straw-hat Crew member Dead Bones Brooks help, and their destination is currently Unknown"

Draco slammed his fist down on his desk "Damn that Bird Brain, His lucky his dead or I'd kill him myself for his incompetence"

Draco looked at the ensign "Ensign, thank you for bringing me this report, I wish to be alone to think for now"

The ensign saluted as he left as he was about to close the door Draco once again yelled "Ensign Good work keep it up"

Draco just pondered out loud "So you got the 3 orbs Robin, well done but be warned if the next trial does not kill you, I'll be waiting at the end" Draco then started laughing out loud


	14. Chapter 13 : The First island

**Back on the ship**

The last few days have been noneventful as the ship sailed to its destination, Belle had just called a meeting to discuss what to do when they got to the first island.

Everyone was gather around the table discussing plans with the orbs sitting in the middle.

Belle was not in a good mood as the meeting was not going well "Come on everyone we need to form a plan we are about an hour from the first island with no idea what to do"

Scarlett spoke "It's obvious if the navy knew of the ruins they must know of the islands as well, so our time could be limited, if we split up we can search the three islands quicker"

"Are you sure that's smart" everyone looked at Olivia "As you said, its highly likely they know where we are heading to is it really smart to split up, what if they send another vice admiral after us?"

Freddy spoke up "Good point, also me and Mom are the only ones who can translate the ancient texts with any accuracy, so the third group would be without that"

"Hmm it seems this could be bad either option has its negatives and positives" Robin then looked around the room "We can work together and check ever place with accuracy and run the risk of the navy showing up, or we split up and run the risk of missing something important, both options are not acceptable"

Olivia was leaning over the table reaching for one of the orbs "Plus we don't know which orb if any we need on each island". Olivia didn't have time to finish that sentence when she felt the orb she was holding vibrate, "Huh! Mom quick the orbs are vibrating"

Robin quickly reached out to grab the orb from Olivia and could not feel anything "I'm sorry Sweetie I can't feel it"

"Mom I swear I felt it vibrate" Olivia then pick up the other orbs. "I know the orb was vibrating I could feel it" but none of the other two were vibrating at all.

Freddy took the orb from Robins hands and held it "I can't feel it either, sis could you have been mistaken?"

Robin held her hand to her face as she was thinking. "I wonder" and she looked at the other orbs on the table

Belle and Scarlet each pick an orb up off the table seeing if they are vibrating trying to help Olivia

"Sorry Liv we can't feel then vibrate either" Olivia sat back down Telling everyone she was not mistaken she honestly felt the orb vibrate in her hand

Belle looked sympathetic "Maybe you did feel it vibrate but they seem to have stopped for now" she then grabbed the orb from Freddy, "Maybe this orb is" Belle didn't finish that sentence too "Oh my god! it is vibrating"

Everyone looked at Belle as she screams the orb is vibrating I can feel it

"pass the orb around and tell me if you can feel it vibrate as well" as Belle passes the orb to Brook, Scarlet and around the room

everyone past the orb around the room and was able to work out that orb would only vibrate if held by Olivia, Bellemere or Scarlet.

Brook spoke "So why is it vibrating for you guys and not for the rest of us"

Freddy snapped his fingers as he had an idea "Rufus's Said the orbs would not work for everyone" and looked at Robin as she nodded "Yes I believe you are correct, Rufus did say only certain people can use each orb maybe Olivia, Belle and Scarlet are the ones who can use this one, and it's probably safe to say that it is connected with the first island we are sailing to as it's the only one vibrating"

After some more talking in the meeting a crew member knocked on the Door and stuck his head in "Captain Brook, Commander Robin, we will arrive at the island in 5 minutes"

Robin and Brook thank the crew man and told him they would be out in a minute

"Ok everyone so the plan is as follows, Bellemere, Scarlet and Olivia will explore the first island and try to figure out what to do with the orb, while the rest of us will head to the other 2 islands and see if we can use the other orbs"

Everyone headed out onto the deck and did a gaze on the island it looks completely decimated like the ends of a massive war, there was nothing on the island left, no people, no animals, only ruins where structures use to stand. Nothing unscathed from destruction.

"let's hope whatever did this was destroyed with the island as well" everyone was still in awe at what could do this level of destruction.

Scarlet ordered one of the long boats be lowered so her, Belle and Olivia could head to the island while Belle and Olivia grabbed all the supplies they think they will need. When Ryuma of all people asks if he can have a word with Scarlet, which She was more than happy too, thinking it had something to do with their sparing match.

"What's up Ryu" Ryuma had an annoyed look on his face being called Ryu by anyone other than Olivia but ignored it cause of what he had to say and made sure everyone else was too busy with their task to hear what he was saying.

"Any trouble on the island it's your job to make sure Belle and Olivia come back in one piece understand" Ryuma was probably not aware of the tone he took when he said it, sounding very intimidating

Scarlet went quite not sure how to react to what Ryuma said, it's not what he said that had her speechless it's the tone he used making her feel that if she failed to bring them back she would regret it

"You hear me Scarlet" Ryuma had now also had an intimidating look on his face to match the tone he was using.

Scarlet didn't answer but only nodded

Ryuma's face went back to his neutral look as he nodded back at her then he walked off

Olivia walked over to Scarlet and asked her what wrong

Scarlet didn't tell her what Ryuma said as she was still a little in shock from it but instead told Olivia that she was having second thoughts of challenging Ryuma to a fight, this left Olivia really confused at what Ryu could have said to her.

The three girls had almost finished loading the boat and everyone had wished each other luck when Bellemere heard "Oi Witch"

Belle yelled back at Ryuma "Don't call me a witch" and gave him a mean look only for him to yell "Oi Witch" again Belle glared at Ryuma and stormed over him "Don't call me a witch" and raised her hand to hit him only for him to catch her hand and quickly slip something into it with no one seeing what it was"

Belle paused to feel what was in her hand and Ryuma discreetly gave her a look of be careful before he walked off to say good luck to Olivia

Belle looked at what Ryuma slipped into her hand, and lost her breath thinking with a big smile Ryuma you brute, thank you. Belle then pocketed the item and jumped into the boat and the girls were lowered into the water and rowed to the shore.

The rest of the group watched them row to the shore before they headed off to the next island when Robin leaned into Ryuma, "So what did you give your sister" Ryuma gave Robin a look of wondering how she always notice everything, "Something Lucky"

"Oh, that's odd Zoro never believed in luck" Robin chuckled,

Ryuma nodded "Correct, but Mom did" and walked off down below deck.

Robin chuckled as she pondered what Ryuma would give Belle for luck

Brook came to Robin "I just spoke with the helm we have set course for the next island we will arrive in about 2 hours" Robin thanked him and told everyone to gather again in 90mins to discusses what to do on the next island.

On the island Scarlet was looking around "Geez it really is destroyed"

"Yeah" Olivia looked around "what you think"

"Give me a second to get my bearings before we do anything. ok"

"Sure, scarlet take your time" Olivia took this chance to have a quick talk with Belle "So what did Ryu slip into your hand" Belle looked at Olivia and smirked "You take after Robin only when it suits you, you know that" Olivia smiled and nodded "Come on show Belle"

Belle rolled her eyes knowing Olivia will not drop it till she sees it "Fine" Belle reached into her pocked and pulled out a locket that was a unique blend of Orange and green with an engravement similar of Nami's tattoo of a minkan and pin wheel on the front.

"Oh, it's beautiful" Belle then put its around her neck and saw Scarlet was still off in her own world taking charge and looking around trying to guess which way to head. "Don't tell scarlet this"

Belle then pressed a button on the top opening it up revealing a photo of Zoro and Nami very much in love with two younger versions of Belle and Ryuma inside.

"Ryuma gave me this for luck, sort of his way of telling me to be careful, the dumb Brute"

Olivia was surprised "But Ryu doesn't believe in luck"

Belle nodded "This was our Mother's, she said that wearing us around her neck always brought reminded her how lucky she was, because no matter what happened she would always have us she said by having us with her always there was nothing she could not do with this" Belle started to get some tears in her eye as she thought about Her mom.

Olivia asked Belle if she was going to be ok, Belle told her she was fine she was not upset she was so happy

"Oi Belle, what you think" Belle looked to Scarlet "What"

Scarlet pointed to a something that resembled an ancient forest over in the distance "If there are any ruins they could be there" Scarlet then pointed to what seem to be the remains of a city ", over there", then pointed to a strange looking unknown in the distance "Or there"

Belle did a quick look of the landscape and agreed "Yeah but which one" and began thinking plotting the next move.

"Hang on I got an idea, Belle hand me the orb" Belle was wondering what Olivia was planning but reached into her bag and pulled out the orb still vibrating. "What you up too liv"

"The orb vibrated when we got close to the island so maybe" Olivia pointed the orb at the strange object and nothing happened, she then pointed it at the forest and nothing happened, finally at the ruins of the city and the orb change to a light colour and started to let out a soft humming sound "Super, so girls think we should head to the city"

"Well that makes this easier"

"No objections liv, lead the way"

and the group headed off in the direction of the ruined city.


	15. Chapter 14: The second and Third island

**Back on the ship**

As the ship sailed towards the next island the remaining members where called again for another meeting but this one went a lot smoother as everyone had a rough idea what to do. The remaining 4 gathered around the table staring at the remaining 2 orbs "Ok what do we do"

"That's easy Freddy we each take turns holding the remaining orbs and hope they vibrate for us, so we know if we can use it or not"

Robin nodded, "Well put Brook"

"Seems simple enough then" Freddy then reached for one of the orbs. "If the last one chose Olivia then one should pick me" Freddy held one of the orbs, telling everyone he could not feel it vibrate then he tried the other one for the same result, "I guess I'll try my luck with the last island"

Robin said it was her turn she reached out and grabbed one of the orbs and felt it vibrate the second she put it in her hand, "Looks like this is the orb for the next island, and I'll be going" she even picks up the second orb to make sure it was not vibrating and is happy.

Freddy looked a little concerned knowing he will not be there to protect his mother, so he was right now hoping Ryuma or Brook will be going with her, so she will not be going alone.

"Brook are you ready?" Brook nodded as he held out his hand for Robin to place the orb into it, "Ah my dear Robin it seems I will not be joining you this time" Brook looked at Freddy "Perhaps we can go together on the last island" Brook placed the orb back on the table as Ryuma was leaning on the wall on the other side of the room not interested in what was happening, clearly thinking about something else.

Robin got Ryuma attention and asked if he would come and try holding the orb, all she got was a grunt as he slowly moved over to the table and picked the orb up.

As Ryuma was picking up the orb he noticed the look on Freddy's face and asked what's wrong with him.

"Don't mind him Ryuma he's just annoyed that the orb did not choose him"

Freddy mind was racing come on Ryuma be chosen so Mom does not face the danger alone

Ryuma held the orb and smirked "Looks like I'm going with you Robin" Ryuma then handed the orb to Robin as they both could feel it vibrate in their hands.

"That's a relief, I was starting to worry I would be going alone, it's great I'll have you watching my back" Ryuma nodded at Robin, and can still see the concern in Freddy's face earlier so he walked over to Freddy and put a hand on his shoulder "You have my word as a swordsman ill protect her" Ryuma helped Freddy relax, because down he knew Ryuma never broke his word and he would do everything he can to protect Robin from all danger.

"Thanks, Ryuma, I know I can count on you"

"You too should get ready we will be arriving at the island soon, after we drop you off, me and Freddy will head to the last island and try our luck with the last orb"

Robin and Ryuma nodded and got ready as they approached the island.

Ryuma was standing on the deck observing the island as they continued to approach it was full of lush vegetation the whole island was covered in a forest resembling a rain forest only larger and denser.

Ryuma did not notice Robin was standing behind him, "What's got your attention"

Ryuma pointed to the island, "There's something moving on that island" Robin looked just in time to see what appeared to be a giant beast looking back at the ship before letting out a loud roar only to head back into the forest clearly stalking its prey.

"Oh my, looks like a terrifying island, I'm almost glad I'm not going now"

Robin smiled, "Don't worry about us Brook I'm sure Ryuma will be able to take care on anything on that island"

Ryuma smirked and nodded letting it go a little to his ego "I foresee no challenge"

Brook order for a longboat to be lowered as Ryuma and Robin gather there supplies and jumped in with Ryuma rowing for the island.

With Robin in charge and Ryuma acting as the muscle Brook and Freddy agreed they did not need to wait for them to arrive at the island before sailing off to the last island.

"Helm set course for the last island"

"Aye aye captain we should arrive in 2 hours" Brook looked at Freddy shall we gather in 90 mins again and test the last orb like before" Freddy agreed and went off to rest as the ship headed to the last island.

Ryuma just finished securing the boat so as not to drift off as Robin was surveying the landscape.

"Boats secure, so which way"

Robin was busy looking around trying to get any kind of a feeling which way to head but all the Trees and monster noises coming from the forest was making it hard.

"Give me a minute Ryuma I need to think a bit more, I'm still not sure what we are looking for"

Ryuma shrugged and was looking for a spot to lay down and take a nap while Robin was thinking when the both where drawn to the sound of something crashing through the forest heading towards them. "Seems we are being greeted by the locals"

Ryuma hand was near his blades ready to draw standing between Robin and the edge of the forest when the trees where knocked over by a giant lizard.

The monster lizard looked down at the two of them like they are food and roared,

Ryuma looked back at Robin "any idea what that is"

Robin quickly recognized it, "If I'm not mistaking that's called a sandora dragon, but I've never heard them being anywhere other than Alabasta Kingdom"

The sandora Dragon charged straight for Ryuma as he drew he sword "One sword style, Lion's Song Death" Robin watched as Ryuma slide the sword back into his scab as the sandora Dragon let out a weaken Roar and fell to the ground dead.

"You didn't need to kill it Ryuma you could have just knocked it out"

Ryuma shrugged "He started it"

Robin shook her head as she remembered when she was in a similar forest years ago on Jaya island with Zoro looking for the south bird and Zoro just killed anything that happened to come near them as well and having to tell Zoro he didn't need to kill them too.

"You are so much like Zoro it's bringing back memories" Ryuma looked at her wondering where that came from

"keep an eye out the sandora Dragon usually travels in pairs" Ryuma nodded and kept an eye out as Robin had a brain storm.

Robin reached into her bag and pulled out the orb "I wonder, if it vibrated when we got close to the island it might help here as well" Robin then held the orb pointing it in different directions till it started changing colour and letting out soft humming sound

"Robin sure these things travel in pairs I don't see any others"

"Never mind that come here" Ryuma came over and heard the orb was letting out a soft humming sound when Robin pointed in certain directions

Robin said how she believed the humming sound was telling them which direction to go guiding them through the forest.

"Lead the way" said Ryuma as he followed Robin

 **Back on the ship again**

Back on the ship Brook and Freddy each where getting impatient waiting to get closer to the last island to see if the final orb would work for either of them, "This is ridicules why do we have to wait"

"Cause the orbs don't vibrate till we get closer to the island"

After more back and forth between the 2 trying to kill time and help each other with the slowly building pressure a deck hand walked over "Captain as per your orders I'm letting you know we are half an hour away from the island"

"Thank you" the deck hand walked off "Ok Freddy it's now or never you ready?"

Freddy nodded as the two headed into the cabin where the last orb was sitting.

The two of them just stared at the orb neither of them reaching for it. "You want to go first"

"sure" Freddy reached out and grabbed the orb and the smile on his face was all Brook needed to see to know he was going "Oh yeah, looks like this orb has chosen me"

Freddy then handed the orb over to Brook "Looks like I will be joining you Freddy I too feel the orb vibrating deep in my bones"

"Hey, looks like Mom was right we did have the correct people on board, I wonder what our island will look like"

"Hmm that is a good question, the first was desolated, the Second was over grown, so ours could be anything"

The two continued to talk for a bit till they heard a knock on the door someone was letting them know the island was just off to the port and they should check it out

The two were staring at the island wondering what might be special about their island but it was nothing, there was nothing on the island no structures no ruins not even any animals, the island even looked like it only just rose out of the sea a few years earlier.

"Looks like me get the boring island, to be honest after seeing the last island I don't think my Heart could handle the stress of a monster island, if only I had a heart, Yohohoho"

Freddy groaned at the lame skeleton joke and started loading the long boat with supplies.

The boat was lowered as the two rowed to the island. Brook order the ship to sail between the islands keeping a look out for navy and any problems to call them on their transponder snails everyone took.

Freddy secured the long boat, so it would not drift off on the two and him and Brook looked around the island and its complete lack of anything "So Freddy what are your thoughts?"

Freddy looked around "I'm not sure this island feels strange" Freddy then looked at the ground spotting a strange stone "What's this" Freddy picked up the strange stone and looked at it

Brook asked what he had, and Freddy showed him the strange stone Brook looked at it "I don't see what so special about that stone" Freddy told Brook to look closer, Brook leaned in a nearly jumped out of his clothes when he saw it moving,

Once brook got over the shock he asked Freddy what it was stating he never seen anything like it

Freddy nodded "I'm not surprised it's meant to be extinct"

"Wait, what!?... how do you know"

Freddy put the creature back on the ground "It's a Trilobite, they're believe have been extinct for over 300 million years" Freddy looked back over the beach and could now see hundreds of them crawling over the place blending in with the rocks and moving very subtly, "This is not possible our world has change to a state where they can't survive anymore and yet they are still here"

Brook scratched his head "Seems this island does have some secrets"

Freddy looked around pondering his surrounding trying to make sense of what's happening around him, that Brook could not help but let out a chuckle,

"What's so funny"

"you had the exact same look on your face that Robin has when she's in deep thought"

Freddy smirked at Brooks comment and began to think, what would mom do if she was here, as he pondered he remembered each orb is connected with the island "Brook can you hand he the orb from the bag, I think I got an idea"

Brook reached into the bag handing the orb to Freddy "What the idea?" Freddy held the orb out front moving it around while talking to Brook "The orbs are connected with the island letting us know who goes where, so maybe it will help a little more and tell us where to go"

As soon as Freddy finished that sentence the orb changed colour and started to let out a soft humming sound, Freddy looked dead ahead and could see it was pointed at a small hill towards the centre of the island "Brook looks like we have a destination"

Brook cheered as he told Freddy to lead the way and the two of them heading off to the small hill.


End file.
